X life of sakura haruno
by NaiveLittlePrincess
Summary: A story about a certain pink haired girl living two lives-a normal teenage girl and a skilled agent of a mutant organsation/Do not own Naruto-just the plot/ reviews plz...
1. who are we?

**Heyo! my readers...here's something new for u all  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura spun around to kick Naruto in his gut. She smiled as naruto fell to ground but scowled as she saw him disappear into a cloud of smoke.<p>

"HEY NO _POWERS_ I SAID NARUTO!" Tsunade shouted.

"Sorry!" Naruto grinned sheepishly as he appeared behind Sakura. He threw his fists towards her back.

Sakura spun around and blocked his punches by crossing her hands.

Naruto gritted his teeth and raised his leg to kick her face.

Sakura saw this and brought her right hand and caught his leg. She smiled and raised Naruto from the ground and smirked.

"He-hey!" Naruto stammered as Sakura spun and threw him out towards a tree. Naruto collided and fell on the ground _not_ disappearing.

Sakura blinked and smiled which turned into a grin.

"WHOO-HOO Sakura! You did it!" Ino shouted jumping up and down.

Sakura walked towards Naruto and offered him her hand. Naruto scowled but took it and got up.

"Ne!Tsunade baa-chan...this is not fair...Sakura's so good in taijutsu...why do you put me against her?" Naruto whined as Sakura healed his injuries.

Tsunade smiled as she patted Naruto's head "So that you'll learn from her!"

Sakura finished healing and smirked "Yeah and it's not as if you'll be able to defeat me even _with_ your _powers_ Na-ru-to!"

Naruto scoffed "Yeah as if! Who was the one who needed my help during the fight with the sound yesterday?"

Sakura scowled and then grinned "You!"

Hinata joined the conversation "You guys do fight a lot...Sakura chan , Naruto kun!"

Sakura smiled "That's what brothers and sisters do!" Sakura and Naruto weren't really sister-brother...they just shared a bond like that.

Naruto grinned and hugged Hinata "Yeah Hinata!" Hinata blushed and hugged him back.

"Jeez get a room both of you!" Ino came walking towards them growing frustrated.

"Had a fight again?" Sakura asked Ino raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and guess on what...He says I'm a drama queen...!" Ino crossed her arms.

"I think Shikamaru's right!" Naruto pointed Ino "take this one for example...we were just hugging"

"Yeah whatever...!" Ino pouted.

"Uh guys...we should get going...it's 7 already" Sakura looked at her red coloured watch nervously.

"Sakura...that _watch_ doesn't even show time..." Ino sighed.

Tsunade glanced towards the sky and frowned "Sakura's right you should get going...all of you...your parents must be worried and Sakura you have to finish your homework ..."

Everyone looked at Sakura's sarcastic face "Yeah as if it'll take hundreds of years for me to complete it..!"

Tsunade pointed towards the gate of their training grounds "Sakura in the car...or no more surfing the internet!"

Tsunade was Sakura's guardian,more like her mother. Sakura's parents died in a car crash when she was 13 and that's when Tsunade took her in. She figured out that Sakura was a mutant like her when Sakura turned 14 and started training her.**(She's at the moment in the fanfic 16)**

If you're thinking who they are, then you should probably know-they are _mutants_-humans with extraordinary powers**(Yeah, I took the name from X-men ,sorry :P)** -these powers genneraly depend on a person's chakra-the powers vary and so do the chakras...

Sakura gaped but then walked towards the gate picking up her things.

"Now everyone hit the road-" Tsunade shouted but was interrupted when Ino shouted:

"TO THE MALL!"

"-to your home!" Tsunade glared Ino who grinned sheepishly.

* * *

><p>Sakura fidilled with her phone waiting for someone to call her because she was getting bored. Sakura completed her homework and was watching T.V. She thought she would do a little chit chat with her guardianmentor but she had already left leaving a message for Sakura:

_"I'm sorry dear...there's an emergency at the hospital...I have to go...i'll be back by 10..._

_-Tsunade shishou"_

Sakura smiled at the word _shishou_ and looked at her watch which was actually a communicator.

_**'You know she really loves you'**_

_'No...she loves us'_

_**'Whatever...us, you, me..it doesn't makes a difference does it?We are the same...'**_

Sakura smiled at her inner's comment. Sakura had another spirit inside her head...so she was never alone... When she was young, if she didn't agree to something she wouldn't say it out loud instead scream inside her head...slowly this scream growed into another spirit inside her own body.

Sakura _sighed_ she was still bored. She stared the T.V. blankly not paying attention. Suddenly her phone rang. Sakura jumped up in excitement and smiled as she saw Hinata's name. She pressed the green button and

"Sakura chan...we need your help!"

Sakura frowned but ran towards the door.

"What is it Hinata?"

"It's the Akatsuki!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she ran out of the door of the house locking it behind her.

"Where are you?"

"Near the-" Hinata screamed "Naruto kun behind you!" but continued "-mainstreet liberary!"

Sakura gritted her teeth "I'll be there!" Sakura disconnected their call and looked around.

"Damn it! I don't have any transportation!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tada Howz it guys...<strong>

**REVIEWS PLEASE! :3**


	2. ENTER: Uchiha

**Jeez...ppl hv u all fractured ur fingures? if not then Y DNT U GUYS REVIEW THE STORY! ahem anyways**

**enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em>"Damn it! I don't have any transportation!"<em>

Sakura kept looking around and saw a car coming towards her at full speed. Sakura gasped as it halted just inches away from her. Sakura saw the car door swung open

"Sakura...get in!" Neji shouted getting out. Sakura smirked and got in the front seat.

"Good thing you came...you know Hinata and Naruto-"

"Are fighting the akatsuki...we know" Shikamaru and Ino popped from the back.

Sakura sweat dropped "She called everyone?"

"No she called me and you...but I called everyone else..." Tenten leaned over Sakura's seat.

"I see..." Sakura looked ahead "So...who are they fighting?"

Neji took a sharp turn to the left "We don't know..." Neji activated his byakugan.

"I can see them...we'll be there in no time"

A second or two passed and they could see Naruto and Hinata fighting.

Hinata shielded herself from another attack from the orange spiky haired guy by forming an invisible force field.

"Naruto kun! Help" Hinata was forced to her knees due to the strong attack from her opponent. Suddenly a blue haired guy emerged behind her from a puddle of water. Hinata gasped.

"BOO-HOO GIRLY" he punched Hinata's stomach causing her to spit blood and fell on ground.

"HINATA!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he saw his girlfriend fall on the ground.  
>"If I were you...I would be thinking about my safety at the moment" Naruto's opponent -a boy with black spiky hair and crimson red eyes with 3 commas marked on it smirked.<p>

"Oh yeah! I would say the same for you" Naruto grinned an evil grin "SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!" but the technique failed "Hey what the hell!" Naruto looked around to see no one except his opponent.

"HEY WERE'S HINATA?" Naruto started running towards the crimson eyed boy but was stopped when the ground cracked and he was strangled by some plants growing from the ground.

* * *

><p>Sakura got off the car and looked at the situation while the others climbed out too.<p>

Sakura turned towards Shikamaru and said with aserious tone "Shikamaru you stay here with Ino and think of a strategy, Ino you call and tell Tsunade shishou about our situation and tell her we have it under control"

Sakura, Neji and Tenten ran to help their friends on the battle field.

"Sakura you help Naruto, Tenten and I, we'll help Hinata!"

Sakura nodded and ran towards Naruto but was stopped when a girl with red hair came in front of her smirking.

"Wow! Pink hair...i bet you're just like you hair colour...WEAK!" the girl opened her mouth and sent a sound blast towards Sakura.

Sakura quikly ran behind a nearby tree and covered her ear.

"Well well...if the rescuer isn't hiding herself! " the girl scoffed and walked towards the place where Sakura was hiding. She reached the tree but her eyes widened as she saw no one there "Where'd she go?"

Sakura smirked and jumped down from the tree shouting "PEEK-A-BOO!"

Sakura injected the girl with a poison which made her loose her senses.

"And a good bye for atleast a few days..."

Sakura turned towards naruto's direction and furrowed her eyebrows _'Why isn't he moving?'_

Sakura looked closely and smirked "That idiot's trapped in a genjutsu!"

"HINATA!" tenten and Neji shouted as they approached her. Hinata got up and sighed "Neji nii san...Tenten!"

Hinata looked towards Naruto and bit her lower lip.

Neji looked towards where she was looking and said "don't worry Sakura's helping him"

Hinata gave a light smile and got in fighting position again.

"I see you guys are from the Hyuuga clan huh!" the blue haired guy grinned "Myself, Suigetsu and this is my partner Jugo, and that over there is Uchiha Sasuke"

Neji's eyes widened slightly _'Uchiha?'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke saw a pink haired girl running towards them. As soon as she came near the kyuubi his sharingan's commas started spinning which made her stop in her tracks. Sasuke smirked.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura's eyes widened as she saw Naruto disappearing. her opponent started to grow huge in size.<br>Sakura smirked "you're mind games won't work on _me_...RELEASE!"

Sakura looked at Naruto and saw him blinking.

"Sa-sakura?"

"I wonder what would you have done without me?" Sakura smiled. Naruto frowned but then focused on their opponent who was now gritting his teeth.

Sakura observed the opponents feature closely- black spiky hair, pale skin- white shirt with black pants, well toned body- Sakura blushed a little and then shook her head which made the boy smirk. Sakura moved her eyes towards the boy's face _'he's a greek god, jeez...his smirk, nose and sharingan...wait sharingan?'_

Sakura's eyes widened "Are you Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyes and said with a venomous voice "Yes...that'd be me..."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS PLEASE! :3<strong>


	3. Remembering the forgotten

**Ok so u'll notice i've deleted all my stories except this 1...nd 2 others...well i hv my reasons...**

**so i'm back wid another chap...clickin on onscreen keyboard cuz my keyboard is not working...so may be u'll find hell lot of mistakes...so i apologize b4 hand...**

**enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Sakura walked through the streets of her village thinking back of her and Naruto's fight with Akatsuki's Itachi and Kisame. She glanced at a near by coffee shop and saw Itachi Uchiha sitting. Sakura stopped ,clutching her school bag she walked in.  
>"May I help you miss?" A waiter came smiling at her. She shook her head and smiled back "No I'm fine". She walked towards the table where Itachi was and asked "Mind if I join you?" Itachi gave a slight smile telling her to sit. Sakura sat and placed her bag beside her. Sakura looked around hoping she wouldn't get caught with him.<em>

_"You shouldn't be here, little girl!"_

_Sakura frowned "I'm not little girl..."_

_Itachi smirked "So...why here?" Itachi took a sip of his black coffee and looked at her._

_Sakura sighed and opened her mouth "I-"_

_"Should I bring you anything miss?" The same waiter nearly hovered over her smiling. Sakura sighed showing frustation and said "No thanks I'm...we are fine...do you mind ?We're talkin'bout something important"_

_The waiter frowned and glancing towards Itachi went away mumbling angrily._

_Itachi shook his head and said smirking at Sakura "He thinks you should get a better guy than me!"_

_Sakura banged the table slightly and nearly shouted "Why are you doing this?"_

_Itachi's face became hard,emotionless. He sighed and closed his eyes "What are you talking about?"_

_Sakura took a deep breath and relaxed a bit "Yesterday...when we were fighting...I...**accidently** read your mind!"_

_"You mean** intentionally**?"_

_"Fine...just tell me why are you doing-"_

_"Doing what? **Look**...kid...Sakura...you should mind your own business-"_

_"I **am** minding my own business...I wanna protect my friends...my team! And **you're** trying to hurt them!"_

_Itachi leaned back and sighed "What do you want?"_

_"I wanna hear the truth...from your mouth!"_

_Itachi starred at her for a while "When I was 18 or something...Our clan was planning to overthrow the **then** hokage and start a new trend...mutants taking power...they wanted to start a war between us-mutants and humans-"_

_Sakura crossed her hands across her chest and said "So Uchiha! Anyways..."_

_"-I was a kind of a spy in our clan...working for the hokage...I told him...and the elders...the hokage wanted to talk to my father-clan leader but the elders wanted them-"_

_"Eliminated..." Sakura murmurred looking down._

_"Yes!...eventually the elders won and asked me to slaughter them..." Itachi took a deep breath "I killed them all but one..."_

_"Your brother!"_

_"Yeah...Sasuke! I couldn't bring myself to...I decided to leave him but not before planning my own death...punishment for making his life...like this..."_

_"So you left the village and joined the akatsuki?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Itachi...don't you understand what you're doing?"_

_"Yes! I'm getting revenge on myself and protecting konoha from Sasuke's wrath!"_

_Sakura sighed and thought 'This is really...'_

_"Look I know its hard..." Itachi spoke taking a deep breath "...But if Sasuke finds out the truth...just imagine how many lives will be lost!"_

_Sakura looked around and closed and again opened her eyes "What about the lives **you** take?"_

_Itachi smirked "You're good...if it was someone else he'd be definitely convinced"_

_Sakura smiled a bit "Look...Sasuke's gonna find out the truth anyhow...before or after your death...he'll attack the village then!So-"_

_"Why not save one extra person's life before?"_

_Sakura nodded._

_"I can't...I have to do this!" Itachi got up._

_"What about Orochimaru? He's using Sasuke...as I've heard...He's gonna take over his body!"  
>Itachi stared her.<em>

_"Sasuke can take care of himself...He's **as I believe** stronger than me!"  
>Itachi smiled and continued speaking as Sakura got up too.<em>

_"You're worried about others too much kid...take care of yourself first..."_

_Sakura closed her eyes Itachi planted a kiss on her forehead._

* * *

><p>Sakura blinked as the past event disappeared fom her mind and as she was brought back to the reality. Sakura took a deep breath got ready to fight.<p>

Sakura heard Tenten scream and instantly said "Naruto go help them!"

Naruto looked at her, observing her dead serious face he ran towards the other members of his team.

Just as Sasuke stepped ahead to stop the kyuubi from running away, a kunai went past his chest,cutting through his shirt and giving a slight cut.

Sasuke gaped a bit _'Such speed of attacking?'_

Sakura ran towards Sasuke and tried punching him twice. As Sasuke backed up against a wall Sakura tried punching him again. But Sasuke disappeared and Sakura's hand collided with the wall. Sasuke reappeared a few meters away from Sakura and as he saw the wall collapse he smirked "So you're the slug queen's student huh?"

Sakura turned and started running towards him. She stopped as she saw Sasuke disappear.

"Over here!" came his voice from behind. Sakura turned but he was not there.

"Over here" "Over here" "Over here" "Over here" "Over here" "Over here"

Sakura ugh-d and closed her eyes. Her fists tightened as she sensed Sasuke's chakra flickering all around her. Finally she turned around rapidly and threw a punch in air. Her fist collided with Sasukes right upper arm cracking the bone.

Sakura smirked as Sasuke was thrown back.  
>He got up and glared Sakura, clutching his right arm. 'She didn't try to break it?'<p>

* * *

><p>"Byakugan!" Neji searched the field for Suijetsu. Hinata stood guarded protecting an injured Tenten.<p>

Naruto was fighting Juugo while Neji fought Suijetsu.

Suddenly Neji's eyes widened, he shouted "Tenten look out!"

Suijetsu appeared behind Tenten and threw his right hand towards her in order to stab her with kunai. But Hinata came in between and had her stomach stabbed. Suijetsu grinned and backed off. Hinata fell to the ground coughing. Neji ran towards her.

Juugo and Suijetsu retreated sensing Naruto's anger and fearing he might lose control.

Naruto ran towards Hinata and fell on his knees beside her.

"Hinata! Shit...no...no...! No!" Naruto's eyes began to change signalling others that he's losing control.

Ino and Shikamaru came running. Ino began healing her instantly. "Don't worry she's gonna be fine, Naruto!" Everyone diverted there eyes at Naruto and everyone gasped.

Naruto's fangs were visible, and his kyuubi chakra already surrounding him.

Neji gritted his teeth "Shit, the third tail's already out!"

Naruto screamed and turning around he ran towards a visible opponent-Sasuke.

Tenten screamed "Hes going towards Sakura!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke backed Sakura up against a tree as there swords collided-Sasuke's kusanagi sword and Sakura's twin swords.<p>

As they were pushing each other, they felt a strong wave of chakra coming towards them. They stopped and turned their heads in the direction of the chakra.

Sakura's eyes widened "Naruto!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it folks...keep reviewing!<strong>


	4. Bonds

**i know i know its been loooooooooooooooooong time...i appologize...had exams...and i still hv my keybrd in hospital...anyways...**

**enjoy the new chap.**

* * *

><p><em>As they were pushing each other, they felt a strong wave of chakra coming towards them. They stopped and turned their heads in the direction of the chakra.<em>

_Sakura's eyes widened "Naruto!"_

Sakura quickly turned her attention towards Sasuke and pushed him hard...really hard. Sasuke was sent far from them.

Naruto with the third tail out ran after Sasuke , but was stopped as Sakura came and blocked his way. Naruto blindly attacked her with his hands. Sakura caught them with her hands and winced in pain as the kyuubi chakra burnt her hands.

"Na-naruto stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Sakura pushed against Naruto still holding his hands in her, who was pushing her too to get her out of his way.

Naruto screamed again and pushed her harder. Sakura screamed a bit and closed her eyes as she was brought too her knees.

* * *

><p>Hinata got up stumbling "Na-na-ru-to kun!"<p>

Ino caught Hinata and said "Hinata no!"

Neji helped Ino to support Hinata and said "Hinata...it's best if we let Sakura handle this-"

"Neji nii san!"

"-_alone_"

Hinata's eyes widened a bit "Sa-Sakura chan?"

* * *

><p>Sakura's pupils dilated rapidly, as her eyes were still closed, and disappeared completely. Sakura's eyes openned to reveal pupil-less emerald eyes.<p>

Sakura pushed Naruto harder this time bringing him on his knees.

"WAKE UP YOU _IDIOT_!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto kyuubi eyes widened as he whispered "Sa-sakura?"

Naruto's kyuubi chakra retreated back as he became himself again. Naruto fell on the ground on his back.

Sakura sighed and sat next him and healed her hands a bit and then healed Naruto's burnt marks from kyuubi. Sakura pushed more chakra through her hands as she continued healing him and winced again.

Everyone else came running. Hinata fell on her knees beside Naruto and asked "Is he alright?"

"He's just tired I guess..." Ino said and smiled.

"No...his kyuubi chakra _burnt_ him like hell-" Sakura looked up at Ino "-_and_ he's tired!"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at Ino.

"What? I'm not a _healing_ type alright...moreover I'm still a beginner!" Ino retorted back to his reaction.

Everone looked around as sirens echoed in the area.

"Great!" Shikamaru whined "Now we'll have to explain it to _them_! What a drag!"

"I'll handle it...Neji take care of Naruto _and_ Hinata...!" Sakura got up and started walking towards the police cars.

_'Sakura chan...'_ Hinata stared Sakura as she left the group to talk to the Interpol.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as the pink haired girl walked towards the cars.<p>

"Sasuke!" Juugo came and kept his hand on Sasuke's shoulder "We should go!"

Suigetsu came towards them carrying the red headed Karin. "Ne, why do I have to carry her?"

No one gave the question their notice.

"Let's go!" Sasuke said and disappeared.

"Great...he left us!" Suigetsu whined again as Juugo and he with Karin walked away from the crime scene.

* * *

><p>Sakura reached near the officers and smiled as Kakashi came towards her.<p>

"Didn't expect me?" Sakura questioned.

"Actually it was exactly the opposite...!" Kakashi smiled behind his mask and pointed towards the ambulance "Get the injured in!" Kakashi looked at her hands and sighed "And get your hands bandaged!"

Sakura smiled and nodded.

Everyone walked near the ambulance and saw Shizune waiting there. Ino clapped and ran to her "Shizune!"

"Oi! Ino?" Shizune looked at Ino and then the rest and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but still...Reviews :3<strong>


	5. Forgotten Mistakes

**one more chap is up!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sakura walked through the corriders of the hokage tower with Naruto and Hinata by her side.<p>

"I don't understand why the whole team was to be summoned...specially _you_ both!" Sakura's fists tightened as she saw the Hokage's cabinet.

"It must be imp-important, right?" Hinata asked nervously.

"_I don't care_! You both are supposed to be_ resting_..."

"Chill Sakura!"

"I can't!What's so important that the _whole_ team is called istead of calling the _leader_ only!" Hinata and Naruto glanced at each other as they entered the cabinet.

The rest of the team and the elders were already there with Lady Tsunade.

"It's the actions of the leader herself!" Koharu Utatane spoke with a fierce voice.

Sakura glared her and stood in front of Lady Tsunade's table.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned confusingly.

"Yeah...Sakura's a perfect leader!" Ino and Tenten chorused.

"We don't really think so...!" Homura Mitokado said with a threatning voice.

"What has she done?" Tsunade asked with slightly raised.

"She's letting Naruto roam around freely...even with the humans...!" Homura replied.

Everyone looked at Naruto except Sakura who was now gritting her teeth. Ino retorted back "So wha-"

"Naruto's supposed to be the Akatsuki's target! Letting him roam around without any protection...just invites more attacks from them...!" Koharu stated.

"Moreover-" Homura spoke again "-Letting Naruto roam around the innocent humans-"

Sakura banged the table in anger cracking the surface a bit "Oh now...don't _you_ start speaking about _innocent_ people!"

Everyone's eyes widened as the elders glared her.

"Now...Tsunade looks like you need to teach your student some manners!" Homura spoke glaring both Tsunade and Sakura.

"I suppose you need to speak about what you practice...right?" Sakura spoke with a dangerous aura emitting from her.

"What are you talk-"

"Or did you forget what happenned during the _Uchiha massacre_?"

Both the elders' eyes widened. "How did _you_...?" Koharu trailed off.

"Sakura...what are you talking about?" Tsunade asked confused about the direction of the discusion.

"Why don't you ask _them_?" Saying this Sakura walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Koharu's hands shook as he became agitated. Homura sighed rubbing her temples and mumbled "How did_ she_ find out?"

Tsunade got up "Will someone kindly inform the _Hokage_ about the situation?"

Homura and Koharu looked at each other and nodded.

"Well...looks like it's time to tell the old _hidden_ secrets..." Homura stated and started the tale...the _real_ incident.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat outside the Hokage tower on a staircase. She closed her eyes and opened them again as her phone rang. She saw the caller id and ended the incoming call. Sakura typed:<p>

**B-z ryt nw...wil cal wn i gt home**

Sakura sent it to the same caller id **It-onyx** and closed her eyes.

Sakura opened her eyes as her phone beep-d a message.

**Alryt kido...sorry...sakura ;)**

Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes again and imagined the caller's face-Itachi's face.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Tsunade shouted after hearing the truth about the Uchiha massacre.<p>

"I can't believe this happened!" the entire team started mumbling while Tsunade sighed rubbing her temples. She sat on her chair and shouted "Quit!"

Everyone looked at her. "For now...leave this issue here...Neji go call Sakura...and Ino...go tell Shizune to announce the_ truth_ in the organisation...everyone else will leave...I need to talk to Sakura alone!"

Naruto at this moment asked "Huh-hey...what about _them_ baa-chan?" reffering 'them' to the elders.

"Let this be...a _warning_...for them...not to blame my student!"

* * *

><p>Sakura looked up as Neji came and stood in front of her.<p>

"She wants to talk to you...alone..." Neji looked at everyone else and then Sakura.

"Shikamaru and Ino are leaving now...Naruto's gone to hospital...I'll wait for you with Tenten and Hinata in the car..."

Sakura nodded and left to go to the Hokage's cabinet.

* * *

><p>"Why didn'tyou tell me?" Tsunade crossed her arms as she walked near Sakur.<p>

"I promised him...not to tell anyone until the right time...!" Sakura replied.

Tsunade sighed.

"And I suppose one should never break a promise right?"

Tsunade smiled at the question. "Yes...but..."

Sakura stared her.

"...make sure you don't fall for him or something...!"

"Shishou...he's older than me...!"

Tsunade smiled and hugged her student. Sakura hugged her back.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in the car with Hinata and her in the backseat and Tenten in front with Neji the driver.<p>

"I'll leave you and Sakura first...then Hinata and I'll go home..." Neji told Tenten.

"How about you leave Hinata first, so that she can rest and then me, then Tenie and then you can go back home!" Sakura grinned.

"Fine with me..." Neji spoke with a non-interested tone.

A few minutes later Hinata spoke "Sakura chan!"

Sakura looked at her "What is it Hinata?"

"How-how did you bring Naruto-kun b-back to no-normal?"

Neji and Tenten glanced each other.

"Oh! " Sakura thought for a while and said "Hinata...frankly speaking...I have _no idea_! I think _you_ could have done it too!" Sakura smiled "He just needed some _connection_ to come back...you know...he would have responded to you too!"

Hinata smiled a bit.

"Moreover...he was angry because _you_ got hurt...he would have come back to see _you were okay_! okay?" Sakura reassured.

Hinata nodded. The car stopped and Neji spoke "Hinata!"

Hinata got out and closed the door of the car.

"Get some rest...I'll talk to you later!" Sakura screamed from inside. Hinata bid her goodbyes to Sakura and Tenten and went inside the Hyuuga mansion.

A few minutes later Sakura got out of the car and said "Goodnight guys...thanks for dropping me home...and Tenie-"

Tenten hmm-ed.

"-_Goodluck_!" Sakura winked as she blushed.

Sakura got inside her house, ran to her room and sat on her bed and diled **It-onyx**'s number.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS! LOTS AND LOTSOF REVIEWS!<strong>


	6. connections

**okay...** fast lane** or** lighters **of bad meets evil...which one's better...vote now! just for timepass...!**

**anyways...**

**Enjoy new chap.. b^^d**

* * *

><p><span>'So...you told them?'<span>

"Yup!" Sakura chirped.

'How did they react?' Itachi asked from the other line.

"Ummm...well Neji and Shika were like-_I kind of knew it_...howeverrrr...Naruto..."

'Hyper asusual?'

"Yeah...Tenie and Hinata weren't interested...they were kinda worried bout _moi_!" Sakura grinned "However Ino...wassss...liiiiike..._YIPPIE_!" mimicking Ino in the yippie part.

'Yippie? '

"Yeah she was like another cute guy on our side...and in reply she got the Shikamaru look..."

'What about you?'

"Me?"

'Yeah do you think I'm cute?'

Sakura chuckled and replied "Yeeeeaaahhh...I guesssss...okay-okay...!"

Itachi smirked 'So?'

"Itachi...don't even try...I don't date _older_ guys...for example _you_!"

Sakura sensed her shishou's chakra enter the house an said "I'll talk to you later...Shishou's home...bye!"

Itachi sighed and replied 'Bye!'

Sakura ended the call and went out of her room down the stairs to great her mentor.

"Dinner?" Sakura asked pointing the plastic bag in Tsunade's hand. Tsunade grinned "Pazzzzta...pepperoni and cheezzzze!"

"Yay!" Sakura chirped "I'll go get the plates!"

Sakura and her mentor ate their dinner and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"So...? How's she?" Suigetsu asked Kabuto, who was examining a knocked out Karin.<p>

"Nothing...she's supposed be out for atleast a few days..." Kabuto checked her eyes and then asked "Who gave her the poison?"

"Some pink haired chick!" Suigetsu grinned. Jugo glared making him flinch.

Sasuke stood clutching his fractured arm.

Kabuto smirked "And I suppose _she_ did this to you,Sasuke?" He inquired looking at Sasuke's cracked bone "Hmm...interesting...she didn't break it? Ha!That's unbelievable!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as Kabuto healed him.

"What do you mean?" Juugo asked a bit confused.

"My not-so-good-friends...you are lucky...specially you, Suigetsu and the stupid Karin..."

Suigetsu and Juugo looked at each other.  
>"Specially us? Why?" Juugo asked.<p>

Kabuto finished healing Sasuke and replied "Sakura Haruno...the pink haired girl...she's the Hokage's apprentice! The strongest of her age group,which includes all of you...! Consider yourself lucky Juugo and Suigetsu...you both don't stand any chance against her..."

Suigetsu and Juugo gaped.

"She's the one who killed Sasori and gave me ..._this_" Kabuto showed a cut on the upper side of his left hand.

"That doesn't look bad!" Suigetsu said looking at the cut.

Kabuto smirked and turned his hand to show the lower side. The hand was actually cut through and the lower side was gaping at them showing the inner structure of the hand.

Suigetsu and Juugo's eyes widened.

"I can't use this hand for anything...but this...reminds of _her_..." Kabuto smiled devilishly inspecting his hand.

Suigetsu gulped and looked at Sasuke.

"Though I wonder ...what held her back in your case, Sasuke...may be because of her _connection_ with Itachi..." Kabuto looked at Sasuke whose eyes widened at the name.  
>"...And your <em>connection<em> with him!" Kabuto grinned and started walking away.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked glaring Kabuto.

"Why don't you go and ask _her_?Sasuke..._kun_!" Kabuto left.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up abruptly in the dead of the night. She had a nightmare showing the kyuubi taking over Naruto's body completely and killing everyone around him. Sakura rubbed her forehead and saw the time 2.30 a.m.<p>

"I wonder..." mumbling this she went to sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I know iknow...realllllllllyyyyyyy shorrrrrt but<strong>

**REVIEWS PLZZZZ...**


	7. Love vs Hate

**m back with my story...sigh...anyways...WHERE R ALL D PPL? i...sob...need...sob...reviews...sob**

**on with te chap...=_=**

* * *

><p>The alarm clock rang, waking Sakura up. Sakura groaned and looked for the noisy device's switch off button with her hands. Sakura fell down from the bed and groaned as the alarm clock fell on her head and then floor still ringing.<p>

Sakura banged the switch turning off the alarm and sighed.

"Schooooool...hate...ugh!" Sakura got up and went to the bathroom and stared her reflection in her mirror as she brushed. After getting ready for school, taking her bag with her, she went to the kitchen looking for Tsunade ,instead found a note:

_Sorry...emergency at the hospital..._

_-Shishou_

_**'Asusual...'**_

"Sigh...yet again...it's important..." Sakura grabbed a donut from the fridge and walked outside her house, locking it and waited for Neji and Hinata.

* * *

><p>"I'll go park the car...umm...see you later" Neji said smiling a bit...just a bit towards Tenten who was plum red.<p>

Sakura and Hinata smiled at each other. Sakura mouthed 'finally' at Hinata who nodded.

As Neji went away in his black mercedes Sakura and Hinata got beside Tenten. Ino came running and chirped(squeeked) "Okay...Neji smiled at Tenten and Tenten's red!"

Sakura grinned "Yeah...come on Tenie...spill spill spill!"

Hinata "Yeah...looks like Sakura chan's plan worked"

Tenten nodded and took a deeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...okay really big deep breathe and started "So...after Sakura got off...we kinda went for a longer route and well...eeeeeeeeep...he kis-kissed me!" Tenten sighed really long and said "Sakura! I'm falling..." Sakura caught Tenten and said

"Whoa girl...carefull!"

"Awww...look at her...she's so...side-effected!" Ino said pointing at Tenten.

"Yeah finally...!" Hinata. The girls looked at each and Yay-ed.

They started walking towards their lockers. After a few minutes later Tenten said

"So...now...there's only Sakura left...right...umm...without a boyfriend!"

Ino turned around and grinned "Nooooo...Tenie don't you remember the Uchiha?"

Sakura gaped as she opened her locker and took her books "Ino! He's not-" Sakura sensed Itachi's chakra around and smiled "He's just a friend!"

Ino was about to say something when an announcement occured.

_'All students having classes with Anko and Guy are free in those classes'_

"That's awesome! I've two free periods today!" Tenten clapped.

"Me too!" Hinata smiled and said.

"Awww...man...I've only one!" Ino whined and looked at Sakura "How many do you have forehead!"

Sakura grinned and showed four fingers of her right hand "Four!"

Tenten and Ino shouted "What?"

Hinata looked at Sakura's burnt marks from last night on her hands and looked up and asked "When?"

"Two now and two after lunch" Sakura said closing her locker and walking away with them.

"So...can I talk to you after break?" Hinata asked

"Yeah sure!" Sakura smiled and thought 'Your too sweet Hinata'.

Tenten and Ino ran to their respective classes.

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"I'll go to the dance room ...probably dance and then liberary..." Sakura said as she reached the girls changing room near the dance room.

"Okay...see you later Sakura chan!" Hinata smiled and waved and left.

Sakura stared in Hinata's direction and sighed and went to change.

* * *

><p>Sakura peeped into the dance room to find it empty and entered the room wearing a loose red thin strap top and black rebok lower.<p>

Sakura closed the door and switched on the music player. The dance room was designed like a ballet studio. Sakura smiled and chose 'Papi' by Jennifer lopez.

The song started as Sakura stood and stretched a bit.

_Let all the heat pour down_  
><em>I'm good as long as he's around<em>  
><em>He let's me wear the crown<em>  
><em>I do my best to make him proud<em>

_Now all my super ladies_  
><em>I got my baby, if you got your baby, baby<em>

Sakura swayed her hands and danced as she let herself drown in the music.

_Move your body, Move your body_  
><em>Dance for your papi<em>  
><em>Rock your body, Rock your body,<em>  
><em>Dance for your papi<em>

_Put your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you care_  
><em>Put your hands up in the air, air, air, ohohohohoh<em>

_Move your body, Move your body_  
><em>Dance for your papi<em>  
><em>Rock your body, Rock your body,<em>  
><em>Dance for your papi<em>

Sakura spinned and came to a rest. As soon as she started another move the music stopped. Sakura turned around and saw Itachi smiling.

Sakura sighed and smirked as she breathed unevenly. Itachi wore a black shirt and blue jeans. Sakura crossed her arms and walked towards him.

"You...shouldn't be here...!" Sakura stood in front of him.

"Well...I'm your _friend_ right...?" Itachi smirked.

"Yes... but this is supposd to be my _private_ time!"

"Well...let's say it's an_ emergency_..." Itachi came close to her.

Sakura surpressed a smile as she bit her lower lip. Itachi went to the music player and chose 'Bailamos' by Enrique.

The song started and Sakura gaped at him. "You're kidding right?"

_Esta Noche Bailamos_  
><em>De Noite - da mi vida<em>  
><em>Quedate conmigo<em>

Itachi held her hands in his and nodded sideways.

_Tonight we dance_  
><em>I leave my life in your hands<em>  
><em>We take the floor<em>  
><em>Nothing is forbidden anymore<em>

_Don't let the world in outside_  
><em>Don't let a moment go by<em>  
><em>Nothing can stop us tonight<em>

Itachi spun Sakura in his arms as she giggled.

_Bailamos - let the rhythm take you over Bailamos_  
><em>Te quiero amor mio - Bailamos<em>  
><em>Wanna live this night forever - bailamos<em>  
><em>Te quiero amor mio - Te quiero<em>

A moment or so passed and the song ended. Sakura laughed and sat on the floor. Itachi leaned against a mirrored wall and smiled again.

"You...know how to dance?" Sakura asked as she layed down.

"I try!" Itachi smirked.

"Haha...right...but you're good!" Sakura closed her eyes. She felt Itachi sit beside her.

Seconds passed and after what seemed hours Itachi said "Dinner with me, today?"

Sakura smiled "Only if it's not a date..."

"No just dinner...!" Itachi removed hair from Sakura's face. Sakura sighed and remembered _"...make sure you don't fall for him or something...!"._ Sakura nodded, her eyes still closed.

Itachi kissed her forehead and got up "I'll be there by 8...!Bye!"

Sakura smiled as she felt his chakra rise near her and then vanishing.

_'...I decided to leave him but not before planning my own death...punishment for making his life...like this...'_

Tears flowed from corner of her eyes. _**'It's too late...he's not gonna stop'**_

_'I know but-'_ Sakura's thoughts was abrupted by loud slam of the door.

Sakura got up and saw Sasuke gritting his teeth in the mirror. Sakura wiped her tears away and turned to face him.

"What do you want?"

"You...Kabuto was right ...you..._are_ on his side" Sasuke hissed.

Sakura got goose bumps from his voice but didn't show it.

"Kabuto? Hmmm...tell him I said hi...!" Sakura was walking past him hiding her true emotions behind a mask of 'I-dont-give-a-shit' emotions.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and gritted "Why the hell...are _you_ doing this...?"

Sakura saw Sasuke's eyes which reminded her of Itachi. Sakura gritted her teeth "Stop being such a cry baby Sasuke..."

"_Cry baby_? You don't know what _he_ did-"

"Oh please...you still think _I_ don't know?" Sakura winced as Sasuke pushed her aginst a wall and hissed "Then _why_?" Sakura closed her eyes.

"Because..." Sakura opened her eyes and in a second reversed their position-Sasuke now back up against the wall "...You are blind... you...you're blinded by _revenge_..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed "And you're blinded by _love_...Sakura"

Sakura let go of him and walked away out of the room after saying one last line "It is better to be blinded by _love_ than hatred and revenge"

Sasuke just saw Sakura leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Do-done!<strong>

**R&R plzzzz...**


	8. Diner chez spécial

**sob...sob**

**new sob chap**

* * *

><p>Sakura went through the pages of the novel in the liberary, taking her mind off the situation. Suddenly it striked her <em>'How did Kabuto know about that?'<em> Sakura got up kept the novel back in its rack and left the liberary.

Sakura went to the roof of the building and paced there after texting her team members to meet her there.

* * *

><p>"How did that <em>creep-geek<em> know about that?" Naruto asked a bit annoyed.

"I don't know Naruto...but we have to find out" Sakura said calmly.

Hinata walked towards Sakura and kept her hand on her shoulder "You think may be from _our_ side?"

Sakura shook her head "No...that's not possible..."

Ino blabered "Why...I mean if _you_ can manage to go on a _date_ with Itachi then-"

"Date?" Tenten and Shikamaru raised their eyebrows.  
>"What? YOU'RE GOING ON<strong> DATE<strong> WITH HIM?" Naruto shouted making everyone wince in pain as their ears hurt.

Sakura glared daggers at Ino who just gulped and smiled nervously.

Sakura changed her glares' direction towards Tenten when she started saying

"So, Ino was right...Itachi is Sakura's-"

"_Friend_!" Sakura said stomping her foot which made the building shake. Everyone gulped. Sensing the situation wasn't good Shikamaru changed the subject

"So...why is it impossible to leak info to Kabuto from our side?"  
>Everyone's attention was back to the main topic.<p>

"Sigh...the X organisation's info-security is too tight...to break it...you'll need anti-mind reading -" Sakura pointed towards her head "-powers...like me"

"Sakura's right...Lady Tsunade's mind reading abilities can't be blocked by anyone from our side except Sakura and Jiraya sama!" Neji stated.

"What? That pervy-old sage?" Naruto asked.

"Who's also supposed to be your principal..."

Everyone, except Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru screamed as they saw Jiraya standing near the door.

"What? Saw a ghost?" Jiraya grinned as he looked at everyone one-by-one.

"Jiraya sama...you heard everything?" Sakura asked moving forward.

"Yes...and I suppose I know your problem's solution too!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"You're right...there's no way one of us can do it...but from Akatsuki...I'll not be so sure!" saying this he left. Everyone there just stood there figuring out Sakura's next move. While Sakura just gritted her teeth _'Damn it...who can it be?'_

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on her bed looking throught the files about the Akatsuki members.<p>

Sakura ugh-ed and threw away the files in front of herself. "Who the hell can it be?"

Hinata looked at her worried face and said "May be you should ask Itachi about it..."

"Guess I'll have to-" Sakura got up and walking towards her cupboard continued

"-tonight!..." Sakura opened her cupboard took two dresses out and showing them to Hinata asked "Which one should I wear?"

Hinata observed the two dresses and pointed towards a black dress. Sakura smiled and went to change. Hinata smiled as Sakura came out wearing the dress. It came just above Sakura's knees and had a white strap and border with a white belt on her waste.

"You look really nice Sakura chan!" Hinata smiled. Sakura thanked her and sat next to her and saw the time 7.30 p.m.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Remember this always...you're_ too_ important for me and Naruto..." Sakura said looking distant while Hinata stared her.

"And don't ever think that you're a burden on _us_!"

Hinata's eyes widened _'Did she...read my mind?'_

Sakura got up and went in front of the mirror and brushed her hair.

Hinata smiled "Okay..." Hinata paused "...Sakura chan!"

Sakura smiled and wore her black strapped heels.

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled and waved Hinata "I'll see you later...!"<p>

Hinata smiled back nodding "I'll wait here...!"

Sakura okay-ed and went out of the door.

Itachi stood beside his black lamborghini. Sakura gaped as she saw the car and said " Are you kidding me?"

Itachi smirked and opened the car door for Sakura "No...by the way...you look amazing"

"_Merci beaucoup_!...And truth to be told you're looking good too!" Sakura said smiling and sat inside.

* * *

><p>"So...he said that Kabuto told him,huh?" Itachi questioned after Sakura told him what happened after he left the school.<p>

"Hmm...You think there's someone from your side?" Sakura said twirling a strand of her hair.

"I'm not so sure but...could be the new guy, Tobi!" Itachi said furrowing his brows.

"Tobi?" Sakura giggled "Are you sure he's human and not a dog?" Sakura sighed "Anyways let's just forget about that..."

Itachi smirked.

"...for now!" Sakura surpressed a smile "So...where are we going?'

"Diner chez spécial...figured you like french!" Itachi stopped the car near a tree and got out, opened the door for Sakura and offered her a hand.

"Okay...this is weird! But I don't mind it!" Sakura smiled and took his hand.

A few minutes later they walked inside the restaurant.

"Hello...may I know your name sir?" A guy came and asked Itachi.

"Yes...Uchiha Itachi!"

"_Voilà_!" the guy pointed towards a table near the window "That'll be you sir!"

"Thanks"

Sakura and Itachi went and took their seats.

"Well...you are_ rich_, I get that much...but don't you think it's _too_ fancy?" Sakura asked resting her chin on her left hand.

"You don't like it?" Itachi questioned.

"Itachi...I'm a _girl_...girls _like_ fancy things!" Sakura protested "But this...I mean...what if someone finds out like-" Sakura sighed as she saw Sasuke, Jugo and Suigetsu enter the vicinity " -_your brother_!"

Itachi smirked "He wouldn't-"  
>Sakura pointed towards the direction Sasuke was. Itachi turned and saw him.<p>

Sighing, he shook his head "He is so persistent!"

Sakura smiled "Got that right...!"

Sakura called a waitress-a young girl of age around 18, who stumbled as she walked towards them, her face showing _'I'm nervous as hell'_

Sakura smiled as she came and stood, giving them a nervous smile.

"_Bonsoir, mademoiselle et monsieur_!"

Itachi nodded more worried about his brother spying on them.

"_Bonsoir...Êtes-vous nouveau ici?_" Sakura asked giving a bright smile.

The girl/waitress blushed and nodded and said "_Comment avez-vous su_ ?"

Sakura shrugged and smiled again "_Pouvons-nous voir la carte_?"

The girl gasped "_Oui_!"

Sakura giggled and said "_Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous font très bien_!" as she took the menu from the girl. The girl blushed and nodded , then she left.

Itachi raised an eyebrow as Sakura looked back at him.

"What? Oh _that_! She reminded me of Hinata!" Sakura said after drinking water.

Itachi looked at his brother and friends, who were sitting exactly opposite to them.

"Hey, don't worry...just...ignore them!" Sakura smiled keeping her hand on Itachi's.

Itachi nodded and looked at her smirking.

Sakura retreated her hand blushing and sighed as she looked at Sasuke's dim reflection on the window,who was looking at her.

_'Even though it difficult to do that!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay done! REVIEWSSSSSSSS!<strong>


	9. Deserving

Allright vacations here...for only a month =_=

on with the new chap

* * *

><p>"So...how was it?" Itachi asked as he helped Sakura out of the car.<p>

"It was good...except the frequent glares from your brother...!" Sakura half joked.

Itachi smiled. He was used to smiling around her.

Sakura bit her lip trying to figure out what he was thinking. A few seconds Itachi closed his eyes as Sakura kissed him on cheeks. Sakura moved back, tears in her eyes.

"Sakura...you knew this day would come..."

Hinata came out of Sakura's house and ran towards Sakura sensing her grief.

"But you just..." Sakura's eyes closed "..._go_!"

Sakura turned her back and let her tears flow.

Itachi stared her one last time and then looked at Hinata "Take care of her..._please_!"

Hinata nodded and whispered "_I will_" as Itachi went away.

Sakura hugged Hinata who just held her hand.

As they started to walk towards the door both stopped. Sakura mopped her tears away and turned around to face the younger Uchiha.

"You shouldn't be here _Uchiha_!" Sakura hissed and felt Hinata shiver.

"I just came to tell you something..." Sasuke glared Sakura.

Hinata furowed her eyes and stepped ahead but Sakura held her back. She heard Sakura's voice inside her head _'Hinata...don't'_

Hinata's hold tightened around Sakura's hand.

"...don't think I won't kill him just because _you_-"

"What makes you think I want you to stop?" Sakura interrupted Sasuke. Hinata's eyes widened.

"I'd rather want him dead instead of living a life like ... a _criminal_!"

"He _is_ a criminal!" Sasuke half shouted.

Sakura scoffed "Oh yeah! And what are you, huh? Someone blind enough to trust Orochimaru is just as bad as ..." Sakura bit her lip "...nevermind!"

Sasuke hissed "I don't care...I'll do anything which makes me worth enough to kill Itachi-"

"You're not worth _anything_ Sasuke...you don't deserve _anyone_!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke looked in Sakura's eyes for a second "I have no one..."

Sakura gritted her teeth.

He turned his back towards the two girls and said "...as a courtesy though...I'll bring his _body_ back to Konoha!"

Sasuke disappeared after glancing one last time at Sakura.

Sakura fell down on her knees trembling and crying.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked out of the window as he recalled Sakura's words:<p>

_"You're not worth **anything** Sasuke...you don't deserve **anyone**!"_

Sasuke sighed. Somehow Sakura's words always affected him, since the day he met her. He knew Sakura wouldn't harm him but didn't know why.

Sasuke gritted his teeth "Why? Why him of all people?"

* * *

><p>Hinata had called him up last night and told about Sasuke's visit. Naruto could feel his blood boiling at the mere thought of that guy talking to his sis-friend. Naruto walked through the park and saw Sakura sitting near a tree. He could see her crying. Naruto's heart twisted as he walked near her.<p>

Naruto sat next to her and sighed "You know...I always wondered if you would be able to handle our team so well...but now..." Naruto glanced at Sakura who still gave no response to him. "...I think you are the best leader any of us can have!"

Sakura looked at him now and mopped her tears.

Naruto laughed "God look at you...you look like a cherry...pink hair, red face, red outfit and not to mention your bulging red eyes!"

Sakura let out a small laugh.

Naruto grinned "Hey do you remember the day we made our pact..."

Sakura thought for a moment and smiled. With a cracked voice she said 'yes'.

"Man, that day was the worst _choice_ day of my life!"

Sakura wrinkled her forehead.

"You know coz that day I chose you as my sister-best friend forever...the weirdo friend!" Naruto smirked.

Sakura scowled and punched him.

"Ow!"

_"Why are you crying?" An 8 year old Naruto asked a 7year old Sakura._

_"I don't...sob...have any...sob...brother!" Sakura replied sobbing._

_"Ha! That's it?"_

_Sakura looked at him confusingly._

_"Where Uzumaki is here no worry is there!" Naruto gave a thumbs up._

_"Are you mad?" Sakura asked him poking his head._

_Naruto sweatdropped and cleared his throat._

_"No...and about your problem ...you don't have to worry..." Naruto grinned "I too don't have a sister! So...lets make a pact!"_

_"What pact?" Sakura tilted her head._

_"We two...will be brother-sister best friends forever!" Naruto said bringing out his pinki finger._

_Sakura grinned back and held hid pinki with hers "Done!"_

_They both smiled at each other and that's when Naruto blurted "By the way...what's your name?"._

Sakura smiled and hugged Naruto whispering "Thankyou, Naruto!"

Naruto smiled and hugged her back. "You're always welcome!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWWWWWSSSSSSSS<strong>

**:D ;)**


	10. The Truth behind the masked man

**another chap...enjoy b^.^d**

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood near his elder brother's lifeless body, blood dripping from his sword.<p>

Juugo arrived and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Well well...look who's here!"

Both of them turned around to see the newest member of the Akatsuki, Tobi.

"Uchiha Sasuke with his dead brother and _pet_!" Tobi's voice showed his smug even though they couldn't see his face.

"What do _you_ want?" Sasuke hissed.

"Ah well...I'm not here from Akatsuki's side...infact I've got a question from your _teacher_"

Sasuke flinched at the word teacher but listened anyway

"Orochimaru asks if you will continue to be on his side or do I have to drag you back!"

Sasuke glanced at Juugo and gave a short nod "After I deliver the body back to konoha!"

Tobi scoffed "That place...why there?"

But Sasuke and Juugo had already disappeared with Itachi's body. Tobi smirked behind his mask and thought _'Well done Madara...or...Tobi'_

* * *

><p>Sakura ran as fast as she could, her fists as tight as their ability to be, she thought <em>'No...did he already'<em>  
>The rain pouring as hard as it could with the tears together made Sakura's vision blurry.<p>

Sakura's pace slowed as she entered the funeral parlour of the organisation.

She stopped abruptly near the body of the guy she loved and fell down on her knees.

"No...no...no please come back "

Naruto clenched his heart and gritted his teeth, tears flowing from his eyes.  
>Sakura's painfull screams hurt his heart, yet he walked near her and sat on his knees hugging Sakura as tight as he could.<p>

The rest of members of team 7 consisting Hinata, Neji, Tenten,Shikamaru and Ino ,walked near them ,their face serious yet tears flowing down each face.

Circling around the leader everyone stood, their eyes showing pride and respect for the leader.

Naruto looked up at his teammates and stood up.

Sakura too looked up and stared everyone one at a time.

_"You know...I always wondered if you would be able to handle our team so well...but now..." Naruto glanced at Sakura who still gave no response to him. "...I think you are the best leader any of us can have!"_

Sakura closed her eyes, furrowed her brows and thought. A moment of silence passed and then Sakura stood up,opening her eyes filled with determination.

She then looked back at Itachi and said "I promise...I _will_ bring your brother back!"

* * *

><p>Sakura entered the house and closed the door.<p>

She walked in her room and sat on her bed starring her team's picture.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you..." Kisame's voice echoed in her room.  
>Sakura stood up and turned back.<p>

"...I had to give you this" He continued and gave her a scroll.

Sakura inspected the scroll and looked up at Kisame.

"He was my friend too...Even though you might think that we don't make any relations without any selfish goal but still he was...the only friend I had!"

Sakura bowed and whispered "Thankyou!"

She stood up straight to see an empty space. Sakura closed the window and switched off the lights so that it would be dark.

Sakura sat on the floor with her legs crossed and opened the scroll. She knew this was a memory scroll and it was Itachi's. Even though she couldn't understand why he gave it to her but still she held it in her hand.

Sakura closed her eyes, her back became stiff and her breathing was slowed down. She concentrated her chakra on the scroll.

A few seconds later a protective shield formed around her as her eyes once again became pupil-less. But this time she didn't open them.

The scroll emitted a white light as Sakura went through Itachi's memories one by one. From Itachi's childhood to his moments with Sasuke, to the Uchiha Massacre, each and every memory flashed before her eyes. But one last segment of his memory left her horrified.

_"Uchiha-sama...you're not working double side,are you?" the akatsuki leader, Pain asked the actual masked leader, Uchiha Madara._

_"You're doubting me?" Uchiha Madara scoffed and turned his back towards Pain "Ever since the mother of that little**...brat** rejected me for the human father... I've been planning for world dominance!"_

_"What brat?" Pain asked._

_"The girl...Haruno Sakura...!" Madara hissed "Me and her mother were friends...but then...I fell in love with her..."_

_Pain flinched at the thought of him falling in love._

_"...but I had to leave for my further training and studies...but when I came back...she was **married** with a human..."_

_"I killed her and the husband...but I guess I forgot to kill the** child**...their **mutant** child..." Uchiha stopped "But this is just one reason why I want a world full of mutants...I even urged Fugaku and the whole Uchiha clan for it...but then everyone was **slaughtered** and I-" Madara stopped and looked outside the window to see Itachi's shadow and threw a kunai. The kunai missed its mark by an inch which made him worried._

_"Don't worry about **him** sir...he'll not tell anyone...afterall" Pain smiled "He has a meeting with **death** tommorow!"_

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R plzzzzzzzzzzz :)<strong>


	11. The Trap

**Sigh...another chap finally!**

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Sakura asked tears flowing down her eyes. It was still raining outside ,as if the sky was upset too.<p>

"I didn't know myself,Sakura...I..." Tsunade rubbed her temples as her vision started to blur. She blinked the tears away and stood up.

"I want a mission!" Sakura half shouted.

"Sakura you're not thinking about revenge are you?" Tsunade questioned, her voice trembling a bit from the shock she received, yet it was firm somehow. She knew she had to be strong since she was the hokage.

"No...but I'm thinking about saving someone!" Sakura closed her eyes "I promised Itachi I will bring back Sasuke..." She opened them again to reveal eyes filled with determination.

Tsunade starred her for a second and nodded "Very well then...you may go...but with someone!"

"I think I'll be the perfect partner for her in the mission!" Naruto came inside grinning. "Don't worry baa-chan...I'll take good care of her!" Naruto gave a thumbs up.

Sakura smiled "Yeah...you will!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood on the ground with a man lying behind him groaning in pain. Sasuke gave no notice to the guy and starred te cherry blossom tree ahead of him.<p>

_"I promise...I **will **bring your brother back!"_

Sasuke had heard those words come from Sakura at the funeral. He had been hiding and watching everything.

Sasuke wondered if he wanted to go back to Konoha or not, and closed his eyes._ 'Just give me one reason to...'_ Sasuke opened his eyes again _'Sakura'_.

* * *

><p>"Where to now?" Naruto asked walking up to a tree.<p>

"I don't know ...I guess we'll have to split up!" Sakura starred Naruto for a while, who starred her back.

Naruto nodded and rode off in his R.A.M.

Sakura walked upto her R.C.B. and switched it off.

_'You...I know you're here...somewhere close ...but where?'_

**_'How bout the shrubs?'_**

Sakura sweatdropped at her inner's comment _'SHUT UP!'_.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at his hand and walked upto the man. "You know I use Chidori to give someone a painful death..."<p>

The man groaned "I'm s-so-s-orry...I d-don-nt kn-ow..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as a small lightning ball formed in his hand which made loud crackling sound as it burnt the man's stomach. The man started screaming.

Sasuke's chidori or the lighting disappeared as someone's hand grabbed his hand.

"That's enough Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked "You're late..." Sasuke turned his eyes to the person "...Sakura"

Sakura retrieved her hand and looked at the tortured man.

"So...you're torturing innocent people now?" Sakura sat next to the man and healed him.

"How do you know if he's innocent or not...?" Sasuke grabbed his kusanagi sword and got ready when he heard a girl's voice.

"Daddy!" A girl around the age of 8 came running. She hugged the man and cried as Sakura continued healing him.

"Yu-yuki..." The man patted her head and smiled "...It's al-right ...this miss here saved me from a beast!"

Sakura eyed Sasuke as he flinched from the word 'beast'.

Sakura and smiled "There...he'll be alright now...take care of your father, okay?"

The girl helped her father up and thanked Sakura while leaving.

Sakura smiled as she too got up and saw them leave.

_"Bye-bye daddy!" a nine year old Sakura waved as her dad left for work. Her dad looked back at her smiling._

Sakura clenched her fist as the past images flashed.

_'First, them...then Itachi ...and now...you're targeting him...Madara'_ Sakura took out Itachi's memories scroll and starred it _'Itachi...please forgive me!'_

Sasuke starred Sakura as she bit her lip and gave the scroll to him.

Sasuke looked at the scroll and then at Sakura. _'A memory scroll?'_

Sakura turned away from Sasuke and said "The scroll contains the memories of your brother..."

Sasuke looked at Sakura again.

_"I promise...I **will **bring your brother back!"_

He kept the scroll in his pocket and walked behind Sakura and whispered in her ear "Thankyou, Sakura".

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled as she felt his chakra rising and then disappearing again.

Naruto came running towards Sakura and grabbing her hands he dragged her towards the direction where they parked R.C.B. & R.A.M.

"Na-naruto?" Sakura let him drag her, but she thought why was he runnng.

Naruto halted in front of a tree and smirked.

"Naruto? What's going-" Sakura's eyes widened as she felt a presence behind her. Sakura turned around but couldn't see the person as she was knocked out.

Sakura's vision became dark. She wispered her brother's name "_Na-ru-to_!" before losing her senses completely.

The fake Naruto was revealed to be Kabuto, who smirked as he saw his enemy lose her senses and then looked nearby to find the real Naruto lying unconscious.

"Perfect!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tada...done done done! R &amp; R<strong>


	12. Changing sides

**another chaps ...up...yawn...jeez m tired =_=...anyways...go ahead**

**enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy mommy look!" Sakura ran to her mother, she had something inside her two hands. Sakura's mom smiled and looked at her "What is it ,my sweet little angel?"<em>

_Sakura grinned as her mother saw her front tooth missing. "Oh dear your tooth!"_

_Sakura jumped giggling "I know I know, now the tooth fairy will bring me sweets!" She opened her hand & showed an incisor ._

_Her mother smiled and patted her head._

"Looks like she's coming back..." a man's voice reached Sakura's ears as she regained her senses.

_"Naruto? What's going-" Sakura's eyes widened as she felt a presence behind her. Sakura turned around but couldn't see the person as she was knocked out._

_Sakura's vision became dark. She wispered her brother's name "Na-ru-to!" before losing her senses completely._

"What should we do...?" He asked someone else, a bit nervous.

Sakura groaned as she tried to free her hands and legs.

"Oi...stop struggling it's not gonna work!" Another man shouted at her. Sakura flinched due to sudden pain in her stomach. It was bleeding.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw two guys' shadow. Sakura gritted her teeth and tried to send her chakra into her hands. Sakura screamed as she felt pain due to electric shocks all over her body.

"Hah...you wouldn't be able to use your chakra...your hands and legs are tied with _chakra-binders_...if you try to use your chakra you'll recieve one of _those_ again..." The guy spoke his smug represented by his voice.

"But don't worry...once Kabuto deals with that kyuubi...he'll come for you!" The guy smirked "You both kids have been a pain in our a**es for a _long_ tme...!"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows "Naruto!" Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra all over her body ignoring the stronger shocks she recieved.

"Hey! What are you-" one of them spoke nervously. The other man laughed and said "Don't worry, it's not as if it is gonna work!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked through the corridors and halted and entered a room. Sasuke saw Suigetsu fiddling with Sakura's weapons.<p>

"Hey Sasuke, look!" Suigetsu played with her swords "Cool, isn't it? That girl's got some stock!"

Sasuke glared Suigetsu and snatched all the weapons.

"Those don't belong to you..." saying this Sasuke left the room. Suigetsu's mouth hung open as tears flowed from his eyes "THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

* * *

><p>Naruto screamed as his body experienced another shock.<p>

"After I'm done with you Naruto...I think I'll go for Sakura!" Kabuto smirked.

Naruto's kyuubi eyes glared him as he screamed again "You...lay a sin-single hand on her and I'll-" Naruto's sentence was cut short when Kabuto stabbed him. Naruto gritted his teeth as he saw his blood fall on the ground.

* * *

><p>Both the guys guarding Sakura cursed as Sakura fell on the ground, after freeing herself from the chakra binders.<p>

One of the guys ran towards the door to inform others but fell on the ground as Sakura punched him in the stomach, before he could even touch the door.

The other guy ran towards Sakura, his hand glowing red. Sakura picked up the injured guy and spinning him, threw him on the other one. Both the guys fell on the floor.

One of them tried to get up but Sakura grabbed him by his collar.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura growled.

"Like I'll tell you" The guy scoffed. Sakura gritted her teeth and knocked him out.

"I'll let you live...for Kabuto to kill you!" Sakura smirked.

The door clicked open making Sakura freeze. As she stood near the door Sasuke entered the room.

He smirked and threw something at her. Sakura caught it and saw her bag of weapons.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke and smirked. "Finally?"

Sasuke smirked back "Finally!".

* * *

><p>"So,do you know where's Naruto?" Sakura asked Sasuke who was peeping through the corridor to see if someone is there. "No!" Sasuke turned to Sakura. Both of them flinched as they heard Naruto's scream. "Or may be I do!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kabuto placed the kunai covered with blood on a table and walked towards the door. He smiled and said "I'll go check on Sakura..." He glanced at now unconscious Naruto "And then I'll probably continue with you!"<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sasuke waited for Kabuto to leave. When he was out of sight Sakura took a sleeping gas bomb and threw it in front of the door leading inside Naruto's room. Sakura turned to Sasuke and gave him a cloth "Cover your nose with this...the gas is pretty strong...if you breath it in... you'll be sleeping for a whole week!"<br>Sasuke took the cloth and tied on his face covering his nose & mouth. He looked at Sakura and mumbled "What about you?"

But Sakura was already out of the hiding and standing in front of the door. Sasuke sighed and walked up to her.

Sakura kicked the door open and rushing in she threw kunais on the two guys inside the room.

Naruto blinked and groaned as he heard Sakura's voice. "Naruto, wake up!"

Sakura gritted her teeth as she saw him in chakra binders too.

Sasuke took his Kusanagi sword and sent lighting through it. He then cut the binders and kept the sword in its place. Naruto fell in Sakura's arms.

"Sa-sakura?" Naruto hugged her.

Sasuke hearing a lot of voices outside turned to Sakura "Where have you parked your vehicles?"

Sakura looked up at him and said "Near the bridge...where we met!"

Sasuke nodded and threw a paper bomb outside. Sakura stood holding Naruto.  
>"Hold on to me" Sasuke ran to them.<p>

Sakura grabbed his hand and felt dizzy as Sasuke teleported them to the bridge.

As soon as they disappeared, the paper bomb exploded.

* * *

><p>The empty bridge suddenly was covered with smoke. As soon the smoke had appeared, it disappeared too. Sakura along with Naruto fell on the ground with Sasuke stumbling beside them.<p>

Sasuke panted and sat nearby "You okay?"

Sakura nodded and held her head "Just a little whoozy...from the teleportation...you?"

Sasuke nodded "Just tired...teleporting with someone is _harder_ than I thought!"

Sakura sighed and placed Naruto flat. Sakura removed his shirt and took out a scroll.

"What are you doing?" Naruto mumbled trying to get up. Sakura pushed him down again and scolded him "Just lay down you idiot! I'm trying to _heal_ you!"

Sasuke watched Sakura as she healed Naruto.

"Bu-but you're injured _too_...!" Naruto starred the sky.

Sasuke's vision travelled to Sakura's injuries.

"That's why I'm using a _healing scroll_ ,dumbo!"

Sasuke's corner of his lips rose into a slight smile for the first time.

_"I promise...I **will **bring your brother back!"_

Sakura kept her promise.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY right?<strong>

**re-re-reviewsssssss...**


	13. The Chuunin exams

**my school is reopening :(( I might not be able to upload much but I'll try**

**anyways enjoy**

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked around the hallway of the Hokage tower as he walked beside Sakura.<p>

"This tower's still the same" Sasuke murmurred.

Sakura smiled "Yeah, not much as changed in the tower, since shishou wanted a bit of ancient feeling remain in the place"

Sasuke hmm-ed and stared ahead.

"Oh Sasuke..." Sasuke looked at Sakura

"Please be a bit polite...she's not in a good mood..." Sakura bit her lip as she remembered the look on her master's face when she told her about the truth behind her parents death.

Sasuke nodded as Sakura stopped in front of the cabin's door and knocked.

"Come in!" Tsunade's loud and angry voice echoed in the hallway.

Sakura and Sasuke flinched at the harshness of her voice. Sakura sighed and entered the cabin.

"Oh Sakura?" Tsunade's voice soften as she saw her student enter with another person. Tsunade eyed Sasuke and raised an eyebrow.

"I was about to send a retrieval squad...but looks like you managed to drag him back...but..." Tsunade rested her face on her right hand "please don't tell me Naruto's-"

"Recovering in the hospital" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, clueless if they were ever gonna talk about him.

Tsunade sighed. "Oh great another headache for the nurses" Tsunade straightened her back and grabbed a file lying next to a frame.

Sasuke's eyes reached the frame and saw a picture of Sakura and Tsunade together. Sakura's left hand was around Tsunade's neck while Tsunade hugged Sakura by the shoulders. Both of them were smiling the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his till-date life after his mother. Sasuke inspected Sakura's face in the picture and thought _'They look more like mother and daughter rather than master and student...'_

"Anyways..." Tsunade's voice broke Sasuke out of the spell the picture casted on him.

Sakura walked to a small table and picked up a small candy from a bowl lying on it. Sakura unwrapped the wrapper and plopped the candy inside her mouth.

Tsunade sighed "Sakura..."

Sakura shrugged "I had a bad taste!"

Tsunade shook her head and opened the file.

"Sasuke Uchiha...hmm...let's see..."

Sasuke's body tensed and looked at Sakura who mouthed _'Relax, will ya?'_.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the Hokage.

"Charges against you...you've killed 25 of konaha's agents,10 of sand's and you tried to kill members of Sakura's team...and assisted Orochimaru in his achievements ...did I miss anything?" Tsunade looked up and crossed her arms on the table.

"Yeah you did...he killed my...umm...friend-"Sakura spoke with a trembling voice "-Itachi Uchiha..."

Sasuke looked a her and frowned _'Who's side is she again?'_

Tsunade nodded "Yes, sorry to miss _that_ out! So...what punisment should I give you?"

Sasuke was the one to speak up now "Death?" He frowned as he remembered Itachi's face. The brother who gave everything he had just to protect his town and his younger brother. Sasuke deserved nothing else but death or to spend rest of his life in prison.

Sakura scoffed "Nah...that'd be _too_ easy...how about..." Sakura thought for a while and grinned "cleaning the school washrooms for next three...no...four weeks?"

Sasuke sweatdropped and surpressed a 'Euck'.

Tsunade chuckled "Very well then...so be it..." Tsunade looked at the sole surviving good-Uchiha "Uchiha Sasuke you'll be cleaning the school washrooms for the next 4 weeks, not forgetting the toilets!"

Sasuke slapped his head and glared Sakura, who was still chewing or sucking on her candy.

"Now...about the team you'll be joining in the X-organisation...your brother asked me to place you in Sakura's team..."

"What? When?" Sakura gaped.

Tsunade sighed "The night when he took you for dinner"

Sakura flushed as she felt Sasuke's stares on her "Does the whole town know about this?" looking ou of the window. It was still raining.

"Sasuke...I'll leave it to you to decide...do you want to?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and thought for a while.

Opening his eyes he nodded "I will join her team!"

"Very well then...you may go...both of you...there are things I suppose Sakura needs to discuss with you"

Sakura and Sasuke bowed and left the cabin.

* * *

><p>"So...I guess we need to decide your watch colour and position in the team...and most important...chuunin exams...since you and Naruto are the only ones to be genins in my team..." Sakura walked towards the x-organisation's separate graveyard where honoured mutants are buried.<p>

Sasuke sighed "I understand about mine but why Naruto?"

"You must have heard about the attack on the stadium 2 years ago?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Well that time only Shikamaru was able to pass the exams...and the when last year's exam were held we were all able to pass but Naruto wasn't here...he went away with Jiraya sama for trainning"

Sasuke sighed as the entered the graveyard and halted as they reached Itachi's grave.

Sakura placed a Sakura flower on the grave and stared the grave. The rain started to slow down. Sakura got up and looked at Sasuke.

"I guess we share a common thread of sorrow now..." Sakura's eyes blurred with tears.

Sasuke looked up and mumbled 'yes'.

* * *

><p>"So chuunin exams are a month away and you guys haven't tried it for a while..."<p>

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and nodded.

"So first I'll tell you about chuunin exams...and then from tomorrow I'll start up with your training-both theory and practical..." Sakura grinned.

"Geez Sakura you make it sound like it's some sort of school test" Naruto whined.

Sakura sighed "Anyways ...now...Once every year, a test called the Chuunin Exams are held. This is the exam you must pass if you are to become a Middle level agent in the X-Organisation. It's a 3 part test, and held for lower agents from any village. If you wish to enter you must have completed a minimum of 8 missions, and given the "OK" from your instructor."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who was frowning "Don't worry Sasuke you'll be able to complete 8 missions in a week or so...they're pretty much easy!"

Sasuke sighed and nodded.

Sakura smiled and continued "The Chuunin Exams hold participants from, not just one town, but any town,village or country which has qualified genins(lower agents) to enter. They are held in our town because of _the Senet_ situated here."

Naruto was about to open his mouth when Sakura interrupted "I'll tell you about the Senet later..."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. But then listened carefully as Sakura continued.

"These Exams also happen to have another purpose. Because mutants come from across the globe to watch the final test of the exams, they'll get to see agents from our town fight. After taking this into consideration, next time they happen to need a job done, they'll be much more likely to come here with the good fighting agents for the job, than the places with the bad fighting agents. Which means, these exams can be very good for business."

Sakura cleared her throat as she started once again. "Okay, now about the tests...I already told you tha its a 3 part test...first part is where you guys will require my help...since Naruto's an idiot and Sasuke,guessing,you're no good in theory either!"

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other.

"The first stage is a written test, which includes difficult questions related to different mutant subjects. There are 25 objectives and 5 subjective types of questions. This test is of 50 marks. There are questions based on situations, history etc. I'll prepare you guys for this test and oh you definitely can't cheat since Ibiki Morino will be watching over with 12 more ANBU members..."

Naruto shuddered at the thouht of that strict HITLER.

"If you even think of cheating you'll fail...Ibiki is a guy who even though can't read your mind, knows what your thinking, going to do and well knows everything about you in just one look...that's the reason he's the one who interrogates the prisoners...So, don't even think about cheating!" Sakura took a sip of water and continued.

"Now the second stage...its teamwork testing...you'll be sorted out in teams with anyone from anywhere and left in an environment unknown to you and thus testing your skills in managing yourself in difficult situations...Since this is all up to your behaviour and intelligence I can't be of much help ..." Sakura paused.

"Third stage...is a solo one...it's all up to you and your abilities...It's a one on one match where youll have to fight against again anyone and keep fighting untill the opponent is dead, gives up or knocked out" Sakura stood "Now...this is where I will train you guys most...along with the written..."

Sasuke got up.

Sakura smirked "Now you should both rest...from tommorow you'll be training with me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done pant finally<strong>


	14. Hyuuga back to her territory

**All righty ppl...Sorrrry for the delay...but it's my last year of Highschool...and mahn it's tough!**

**Anyways on with the story... :D**

* * *

><p>Sakura sat in her bed sipping her strawberry juice <strong>( which I don't like much )<strong> and going through the pile of books in front of her. Hinata sat on the floor with a few books in mess around her.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. "Training...teaching people and learning things yourself...it's tough!"

Hinata smiled as she looked up at Sakura and said "But you do it so effortlessly..."

Sakura smiled at Hinata. Just then Sakura's phone rang. Sakura reached out for phone and looking at the caller ID she smiled.

"Hola!"

_"Heya Saki! Howz ya?"_ Ino's voice from the other side echoed in the room as Sakura turned on the loud speaker.

"I'm fine pig!"

Hinata got up and sat on the bed beside Sakura and sang "Ino chan!"

_"Oye Hinata's there too...so whacha guys doing?"_

"Studying!" Sakura and Hinata spoke together.

_"Ewwww...why?"_

"For Sasuke and Naruto's chuunin exams" Sakura fiddled with her hair as she replied Ino.

_"Oh! Well...then STUDY WELL my babes! Tenie and I were heading to mall so buh bye!"_

Sakura and Hinata sweatdropped and murmurred "Bye!" together.

"She called just to tell us _that_?" Sakura starred her phone's screen.

Hinata took a sip of her grape juice and said "Maybe she was going to invite us over but changed her mind since you and I are busy!"

Sakura nodded but then starred Hinata for a while and then blurted "You don't have to do it!"

Hinata tilted her head to one side and asked "what?"

"Helping me...always! You could have some time for _yourself_ you know...!"

Hinata smiled and said "But I don't need to-"

"Hinata..._bye_!"

Sakura grabbed Hinata by hand and pushed her out of her room and closing the door she shouted "And now come back after having some _fun_!"

Hinata sweatdropped at the sudden mood swing of her best friend and left smiling.

"Bye Sakura chan!"

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled as she sat on her bed.<p>

"What am I gonna do now?" Sakura sulked as she saw her room messed around with books lying all over the place.

She sighed and banged her head on a book and then started on with the work again.

* * *

><p>Hinata stood in front of her house...ahem...mansion... and sighed.<p>

"What now?"

Ino and Tenten were out on an emergency mission. Naruto was in the hospital with Sasuke studing for the chuunin exams and Sakura was tutoring them. Hinata thought about meeting Shikamaru and Neji but they were out on different missions too.

Hinata walked through the gates only to be greeted by the guards. She went to the training hall where she found Hanabi,her younger sister, training with her father.

Hinata starred in 'awe' as Hanabi battled with her father. Hinata sulked as she thought of her abilities compared to Hanabi's. Unlike Hinata, Hanabi is more confident in herself and stronger in combat.

Suddenly her father,Hiashi stopped the battle and called her.

"Hinata come here!"

Hinata stood and walked over to Hiashi and bowed. Hiashi nodded and asked Hinata to train with Hanabi with only taijutsu and byakugan.

"But father...Hina-chan just came back!" Hanabi protested.

Hiashi glared his younger daughter and walked away from them.

Hanabi shook her head as she poised herself to fight.

Hinata activated her byakugan and charged towards Hanabi, aiming for her gut.

Hanabi activated her byakugan and dodged her elder sister's attack. But was surprised as Hinata spinned on her feet and kicked Hanabi away.

Hanabi got back up on her feet and starred her sister. _'Hina-chan...she's...changed'_

Hanabi starred Hinata's eyes which were filled with determination as she charged again towards Hanabi.

Hiashi observed his elder daughter as she succesfully fought and dodged his younger daughter's attacks.  
><em>'Looks like she's has grown quite into a fighter...since I stopped training her...I guess-'<em> Hiashi stood _'-Haruno has taught her well to fight for herself'_

Hinata fell on her knees as she failed to dodge Hanabi's punch. Hinata gritted her teeth and stood again. She closed her eyes and deactivated her byakugan.

She remembered Sakura's training with Naruto and opened her eyes again.

Hanabi's eyes widened _'She deactivated her byakugan?'_ Hanabi shook her head and ran towards Hinata. Hanabi's attempt to punch Hinata failed as Hinaa blocked it with hands.

Hinata's movements resembled that of Sakura's even though the were of lesser amplitude **(less stronger)**.

Hanabi tried kicking Hinata on her face but was failed as Hinata grabbed her leg and spun Hanabi around, throwing her away.

Hiashi caught Hanabi. He put her on the ground and walked up to Hinata.

Hinata starred her father nervous and bowed.

"Good-" Hiashi said with his strict voice.

Hinata's eyes widened as she stood straight. Hanabi smiled and stood up.

"-go and rest...we'll start training again from tomorrow" Hiashi turned around, his lips lifting to an invisible smile.

Hinata's eyes became blurry wih tears. She nodded,smiled and 'Hmm-ed'

Hiashi closed his eyes "And Hinata...tell Haruno to meet me tomorrow-"

Hinata's smile disappeared.

"-I have something important to discuss with her..." with that Hiashi walked away. Hanabi ran and hugged Hinata and left for her room.

Hinata sighed and then smiled.  
>She went to her room, took a bath and changed and called Sakura telling her everything that happened with her.<p>

"Oh and Sakura chan...father said he wanted to talk to you"

_"Me? Okay...I'll come tomorrow morning at 9...now...take a goodnight's sleep...bye!"_

"Bye Sakura chan...and thankyou!"

_"My pleasure...bye"_

Hinata smiled as she disconneced her call and layed down on her bed.

Hinata was going to train with her father after 2 years. She knew she had grown much stronger from that time and she was glad about it. _'It's all because of Sakura chan though...'_ Hinata smiled thinking of her best friend.

Hiashi had rejected Hinata as the next heir of the Hyuuga clan because of her lack in strength and fighting ability and instead chosen Hanabi. A few years later he gave up on training Hinata too, since, he thought it's a waste of ime. But Hinata didn't pay much attention to it now because she knew she's more like a following type person than leading. Then she thought of Neji,Naruto and all of her friends. How much they helped her grow too.

"Thankyou...all of you" with this Hinata dosed off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Heya all...this chapter was dedicated to all Hinata's fans including myself...hope you enjoyed...R&amp;R<strong>

**buh-bye!**


	15. The Addition

**Heya everyone! I'm back after a really long time…and I'm really sorry about the delay :3**

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled at the guards and entered the Hyuuga mansion. She then greeted Hanabi, who was training with Hinata, with a grin. Hinata hugged her, panting and sweating from the training and spoke "Father's waiting for you in his cabin"<br>Sakura nodded and walked away from the two Hyuuga sisters, who wore the same expression of worry for their friend.

Sakura reached the Hyuuga clan head's cabin and knocked. A tired voice spoke from inside "Come in"

Sakura entered the room and greeted "Good morning, Hiashi-san!"

Hiashi looked at her and nodded.

"You probably know Sakura…the reason I called you here?" Hiashi's voice reflected his fatigue.

Sakura smiled a bit "I have a guess… but I'd like to hear it from you"

Hiashi stood; walked towards the window "You've taught her well…" he said staring his two daughters out of the window.

"She has taught _herself_!" Sakura closed her eyes.

Hiashi hmm-ed and sighed.

"Getting to the point…The Uchiha…I know-_understand _the reason for your kindness towards him…Uchiha Itachi-"

Sakura's heart ached at the mention of his name.

"-he was a great man…brave…but his brother…Sasuke, is it?"

"Yes..."

"Hmm…I don't doubt your skills, Haruno, but I am not so sure of_ his-_"

"Loyalty?"

"Yes…I would suggest you for keeping an eye on him!" Hiashi exhaled loudly.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled and smiled "You don't doubt my skills…does that include my ability to judge people?"

Hiashi looked confused "I-"

"Hiashi-san, I _know_ you're worried…but I'd like you to trust me, as you always do, on _him_!"

Hiashi stared at the reassuring face of the young leader and sighed

"Alright… but be careful, Haruno!"

Sakura nodded and turned away from him, preparing to leave.

"And by the way…Hiashi-san…you should probably rest for a few days…" Sakura smiled "After all, you don't want anyone taking this as an opportunity to attack!" Saying this she left the old man to himself.

"Yes, I probably should…" He closed his eyes and smiled a smile only visible to himself.

* * *

><p>Tsunade looked at the picture at her table; a smile crept up on her face as she looked at Sakura's smiling face. She sighed frustratingly as she heard the door of her cabinet knock.<p>

"Come in!" her voice cracked a bit.

The door opened and the two elders- Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado- entered. Another man- old with bandages covering his right eye, hand and few other parts- followed them with a grim expression. Tsunade recognised the man as Danzo and glared him.

"What do _you_ want?" Tsunade's angry voice echoed in the cabin.

"I'm surprised to hear your voice so loud on _me_ and not _your student_!" Danzo's voice was smug with pride as usual.

Tsunade banged the table which broke into half and got up "What now? Don't you get tired of blaming my student?"

"We aren't here to blame your 'so called' student, Tsunade!" Homura spoke sighing loudly "It's her decision of letting that Uchiha into our organisation and for god's sake-into her team too!"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow.

Koharu cleared his throat "The reason for our doubt-"

"I know the _bloody_ reason!" Tsunade roared "All I want to know is that what you _want_?"

"We want-"Danzo started "-Sasuke out of the kyuubi's team…"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"We want a replacement!"

"WHAT?" Sakura's loud voice echoed in the cabin as she eavesdropped on them.

* * *

><p>Sasuke panted as he clutched the wound on his stomach.<p>

Naruto grinned and laughed "Mah-hn! You look horrible…don't go with that face in front of Sakura or she'll never date you!"

Sasuke smirked "Don't worry 'bout that…you should worry for your face since I'm gonna ugly-fy it!"

Hinata frowned as she saw Naruto laugh again_ 'I guess I'll never figure out the humour in these phrases'_

* * *

><p>Sakura shook with anger as she glared Danzo.<p>

"And why the hell do you want him to be replaced?" Sakura's voice trembled with fury.

"You, as well as the others, know the fact that he-the Uchiha- had been rogue for _some_ time…we can't allow him to roam around freely with _the kyuubi_!" Danzo's voice reflected his confidence.

Sakura took a deep breath and spoke "First of all…stop referring Naruto as the 'kyuubi'…second…" Sakura took another breath, closed her eyes and spoke "Sasuke is not just a member of my team…but also my friend…" her eyes opened to reveal hatred.

Danzo chuckled coldly "You kids…don't know anything about leadership"

Sakura's fist closed and opened again. She kept repeating this to calm herself, even though it wasn't working.

"You are just helping the….Sasuke….Itachi's brother isn't he?" Danzo sat on a nearby chair "Hmm…Itachi must be the reason for you…"

Sakura gritted her teeth. Tsunade, Homura and Koharu tensed as Sakura's chakra level spiked.

"You kids…truly are foolish…specially girls these days…falling in love with _an animal like_…Uchiha Itachi…no less than an-"

In a second everything was in a mess. Sakura's chakra had rose to its highest peak, just like her anger. With a loud bang she broke the wall and ran for Danzo. Tsunade, however, was too quick. She grabbed Sakura's waist and hugged her. It took her all her strength to stop her student.

"You- Foul- mouthed –bastard-"Sakura struggled against her mentor's grip "-How- dare-you-"  
>Tears were flowing from her eyes.<p>

Both the elders were standing there wide-eyed; however, Danzo hadn't moved and just smiled cruelly.

"Sakura-"Tsunade hugged her student tighter "-Sakura-please!"

Sakura stopped, tears still flowing down her face "-you-how-get-out-of-here-"she still struggled.

Tsunade inhaled loudly "Sakura stop!" she spoke with her voice a bit louder this time.

Sakura sobbed silently, she became stiff.

Tsunade let go her student after sometime and glared Danzo.

"I suppose you've got your answer!" the beautiful face of the hokage was wearing an emotion of hatred.

Danzo smiled "But now…now…Tsunade…you have to make _some_ changes-"

"Very well then!" Sakura's spoke weakly.

Everyone's eyes fixed upon the youngest person in the room.

"I'll make one change…an addition…but not a replacement…"

Tsunade smiled _'Now that's what I expect from you…Sakura!'_

"Make that 'two' additions!" Tsunade smirked, "One from my side and one from the muck!" referring Danzo as 'muck'.

Danzo laughed a fake laugh "Very well…I'll send my addition tomorrow here!"

Tsunade turned away from the 'muck' and wrinkled her nose.

Sakura fell on the floor sighing loudly after Danzo and the elders left.

"I hate him!" Sakura murmured "hate him…the back stabber…hate Danzo!"

Tsunade bent near her and whispered "We all do!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now… <strong>

**Thank you for reading**

**R&R**


	16. Enter: the artist and the captain

**Yeah and the artist is here guys…enjoy the new chapter  
>:-3<strong>

* * *

><p><p>

Sakura sat on the chair with her eyes fixed on the window.

"Sakura…I'm not taking _no_ for an answer!" Tsunade sighed.

"And I'm not giving _yes_ as an answer!" Sakura pouted.

"Why are you so hell bent upon not giving the exam?" Tsunade asked annoyed with her student.

"Because I need to be there when Naruto and Sasuke give their chuunin exams!" Sakura cross her hands over her chest and looked away.

"Sakura…" Tsunade sighed "Your biology practical exam is more important than being an audience to the chuunin exam…and besides, Sakura, you can always watch the recording!"

Sakura puffed her cheeks and blew out. "Alright…but I want-"

Sakura's voice was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Lady Tsunade…it's Shizune!"

Tsunade sighed and gave Sakura the _"we'll continue later"_ look.

"Come in!"

Shizune entered and bowed.

"I came to tell you…oh!" Shizune's eyes fell upon Sakura "Sakura?"

Sakura smiled "Morning Shizune!"

Shizune blushed "Should I come later?"

Tsunade shook her head "No! Continue…"

"Al-alright...Danzo sama said that his addition has gone to test his new team mates!"

Sakura got up and sighed "Great! Why doesn't he _murder _us altogether…I'll go and check on Naruto and Sasuke!"

Tsunade nodded as Sakura waved at Shizune and left.

* * *

><p><p>

Naruto cursed and stomped towards the bench on which Hinata was sitting. His face showed annoyance.

"Naruto kun…please calm down! He said it's important and besides…I think you should rest for some time too!" Hinata flushed as he sat down beside her.

"Hinata that's the third time Sasuke's gone for _'something important'_!" Naruto spoke with the same tone of annoyance.

Hinata smiled "Naruto kun… why don't you lay down for some time?"

Naruto blinked, confusion written all over his face. His eyes travelled to Hinata's lap.

But then his confusion changed to a goofy grin and he placed his head on her lap. Hinata blushed and smiled, her hand stroking his blonde hair. Naruto closed his eyes at her touch, his beautiful face finally relaxing.

"Naruto kun?"

Naruto **'hmm-ed' **softly.

"Have you talked to Jiraya sama about you skipping your practical exams?"

Naruto tensed "Ah…I guess I forgot about that!"

Hinata shook her head "Naruto kun…"

Naruto opened his eyes and stared his girlfriend's eyes and traced her cheek with his hand, making Hinata blush.

"I'm so sorry to be disturbing you!" an unknown voice interrupted their solitary moment. Hinata jumped slightly while Naruto jerked to an upright position.

In front of them stood a boy, sickly pale with black hair and empty eyes of the same colour.

Naruto felt as if he was looking at an empty shell while gazing into the boy's eyes.

Hinata stood up and stuttered "Umm…it's ok-okay…"

Naruto frowned and stood up and walked in front of Hinata, as if protecting her from an unknown danger "Who the hell are you?"

The boy smiled-visibly fake, making Naruto grit his teeth.

Hinata tensed, she had never seen Naruto so **'un-friendly'** before to any unknown guy. Whether it was because the boy had interrupted their private moment or something else, the reason for Naruto's anger remained unclear.

"Sorry…but I clearly don't see any reason to tell you my name…_kyuubi_!"

Hinata's eyes diverted to her boyfriend as Naruto moved closer to her.

"It's alright…I'm just here to test your abilities, kyuubi!" the boy closed his eyes.

The peaceful scene changed in an instance. At the same moment when the boy threw a kunai towards the couple, Naruto summoned a clone in front of them to save them from the kunai and grabbing Hinata's hand ran.

* * *

><p><p>

Sakura ran as fast as she could.

_'One day I am definitely gonna kill that old dirt bag'_ she thought gritting her teeth when the image of Danzo flashed in front of her eyes.

Sakura made a sharp turn towards left and losing her balance fell on her back after colliding with someone.

"Can't you see where you're going? " Sakura shouted rubbing her nose.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice reached Sakura's ears.

Sakura looked up at the crouching boy and jumped to a standing position "Sasuke? You're here?"

Sasuke stared her, confused "Yeah…I was just going back to the training ground!"

Sakura grabbed his hand and resumed running, dragging Sasuke behind her.

"What hap-"

"Naruto's alone?" Sakura asked, gasping due to all the running.

"No…Hinata's with him!" Sasuke replied, shock and confusion written all over his face.

"Sakura what-"

"Brilliant!" Sakura blurted, sarcasm dripping from her voice "Just-what-I-need!"

Sasuke blinked, finally picking up his pace, and his eyes travelled to her hand holding his.

* * *

><p><p>

"SHADOW CLONE TECHNIQUE!" Naruto shouted as another inked lion jumped towards him.

Hinata ran for Naruto's aid but her path was obstructed by the boy.

"Forgive me, but I came to test only the kyuubi's abilities…therefore you must not interrupt!"

Hinata ignored him and ran again but was stopped again when inked snakes wrapped all around her body.

Hinata struggled for freedom while Naruto's clone disappeared.

Naruto gasped for air as an inked snaked wrapped around his neck and fell on his knees trying to unwrap it.

Hinata screamed again "Naruto kun!"

The boy smiled "That's all? I'm disappointed!"

Another inked lion pounced towards Naruto's now limp body, while the snake around his neck slid away.

The eyes of the lion's creator widened _slightly_ when the lion's ink was splattered all over the place.

"Now now…" Sakura smirked "…what kind of team is this, huh? The team members fighting with each other…That's just horrible!"

Another splash of ink and Hinata was free from the snakes as Sasuke wiped his sword off ink and sheathed it back.

Hinata thanked him and looked at Sakura, who was now tending Naruto.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked the boy while healing her best-brother-friend.

The boy's emotion-less façade was replaced by a fake smile "I don't think you deserve to know my name!"

Naruto stirred as Sakura got up. She raised her eyebrow and chuckled "Great! Who in your opinion _deserves _to know your name then?"

"The leader of team 7…" The boy smiled wider.

Sasuke walked next to Sakura. Sakura glanced towards him "Sasuke…call everyone here!"

Sasuke nodded and signalled everyone via his black (communicator) watch.

Sakura smiled "You…whatever is your name!"

The boy tilted his head "What?"

Sakura sighed "You haven't noticed my watch's colour have you?"

The boy's gaze diverted to her wrist. His eyes narrowed "Red?" He whispered.

Sakura smirked "So…" Sakura placed her hand on her waist "What's your name again?"

The boy smiled his now famous fake smile "Sai…"

Sakura puffed her cheeks in a playful mood "Sai?"

"Yes" Sai introduced himself "Sai…"

Sakura sighed "Aren't you gonna test _my_ abilities?"

"Danzo sama asked me to test the kyu-"

"Naruto!" Sakura interrupted, her fists tightening.

"-Naruto...only and no one else!"

Sasuke sighed, clearly annoyed. Sai looked at Sasuke and spoke "Your _rogue_ friend is angry, I suppose!"

Sakura gritted her teeth "His name is Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sai blinked rapidly "I clearly don't see any point in calling a rogue by his name…!"

Sakura glared Sai and walked up to Hinata. She started healing her.

"If you have any respect for the leader of our team…you better start calling _everyone_ by their name!" Sakura spoke, her voice harsh.

Sai closed his eyes and smiled "What if I say that I don't respect you at all?"

Sasuke and a now conscious Naruto gritted their teeth while Hinata gulped.

"Well then we'll have to do _something_ about that!" a new voice spoke.

Every head, except Sai's, turned towards the direction of the sound.

A tall, brown haired man with black almond shaped eyes, wearing a serious façade stood.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as he walked towards her.

"Sorry…I'm late!" the man spoke reaching out to shake his hand with Sakura's.

Sakura returned the shake and smiled. "It's alright…"

Hinata and Naruto, who was now standing next to Hinata, exchanged confused glances. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Will someone kindly inform _us_ about all this s***?" Sasuke spoke.  
>After a while Naruto started laughing, while Hinata's eyes widened.<p>

Sakura stared at Sasuke, wide eyed, for a few seconds and then joined in Naruto's laughter.

At this moment, the rest of the team entered the vicinity. Ino and Tenten, after hugging Hinata and Sakura went to sit down on nearby benches. Neji and Shikamaru stood next to them. While Naruto sat on the ground, pulling a pink cheeked Hinata on his lap.

Ino puffed her cheeks and mumbled "Public show of affection!"  
>Neji sighed, while Tenten giggled.<p>

Sasuke walked up to a tree and stood there, with hands crossed over his chest.

Sakura looked at Sai, who was preparing to leave, and cleared her throat. When she saw no response from him, she grabbed him by his shirt's collar, and, dragging him to an unoccupied bench, pushed him to sit. Sai just blinked rapidly and smiled_ (fake again)_.

"That was rude!" Sai stated 'as-a-matter-of-factly'.

Sakura shrugged and walked over to the man, who was watching the entire team curiously-specially the leader.

Sakura smiled and handed him a watch- earthy brown coloured. The man smiled and spoke with a polite tone "Thank you Miss Haruno!"

"Drop the '_miss_' Captain Yamato…it sounds old!" Sakura smiled turned to the team.  
>Naruto gasped and shouted (making Hinata jump an inch high) "BUT HE DIDN'T EVEN <em>TELL<em> HIS NAME!"

Sakura sighed, visibly annoyed.  
>Hinata replied, a slight annoyance showed in her face too "Naruto Kun…Sakura-Chan has telepathic powers!"<p>

Naruto made an 'O' with his mouth and then grinned sheepishly while apologizing.

Everyone turned their attention on the leader when Sakura cleared her throat, while Sai and Yamato inspected everyone.

Sakura sighed "Alright…" and started telling them about the elders' and Danzo's wish for additions.

When she finished, everyone except the '_additions_' themselves, were astounded.

Ino was the first one to open her mouth and asked "But why do they want an…sorry… two additions?"

Sakura and Yamato exchanged glances while Sai stared at the former. Sakura bit her lip and sighed.

"It's Sasuke!" Sakura spoke "They don't trust him…"

Everyone's attention was now on Sasuke, who just stared blankly at a tree.

Sakura didn't even sneak a glance at Sasuke and continued speaking "At first they wanted replacement for Sasuke…but then Tsunade-shishou convinced them and instead called for an addition!"

After a moment of silence passed, Sakura (unable to stand the awkwardness) spoke again "Alright now…scoot! Show's over…oh and Sai-"Sakura threw a grey watch at him, which he caught successfully "-here's yours!"

Everyone got up and started leaving, Naruto being supported by Hinata and Neji. Sasuke started walking too and it was then only when Sakura looked at his face.

Her face softened as she stared at his eyes. They showed remorse, making Sakura wonder why he was feeling guilty.

After everyone left, Sakura stood their alone and sighed. She looked up at the sky and closing her eyes visualised her dead lover's face.

_'I wondered what would you have done to console your brother…Itachi…I wonder what would you have advised me to do…I wonder…what if you were here too?'_ As she thought about him a tear flowed down her cheek.

"Itachi…" She whispered as she opened her eyes again and wiped off her tears.

* * *

><p>Sasuke saw as Sakura's tears fell down.<p>

He saw her whisper his brother's name and couldn't help feeling a bit jealous. He wished that she would think of _him_ too, the way she thought of Itachi.

And again he felt it-remorse, guilt, sorrow. He hated himself for giving her so much pain and wished he could do something about it too.

It happened again. Pain shot in his neck as his tattoo glowed red. He closed his eyes and saw _'him'_ again.

Sasuke saw himself, covered in black dark marks. This dark Sasuke smiled, making the real one flinch. This was because of the tattoo, the curse mark-the mark bestowed on him by Orochimaru. The curse mark magnified one's powers as well as all negative feelings-anger, hatred, jealousy, lust etc. Sasuke hated him, hated the dark Sasuke. Why? Because he was exactly what one calls a person (in this case the curse mark) '_manipulative and convincing_'.

The dark Sasuke opened his mouth and hissed **_'When you fail to obtain what you desire …only force will help…Sasuke…I can give you everything you want…all you need is to…free me!'_**

_'No! Not now…not when they finally trust me!'_

**_'Trust? If they trusted you Sasuke…they would have never accepted the additions!'_**

_'But…'_

**_'Take your time Sasuke…take your time! But remember…only I can give you what you want!'_**

The dark Sasuke disappeared from the real one's head. Sasuke, now that the pain of the mark was no more, bit his lips and spoke "No not now…not until I try!" and thought of Sakura again.

* * *

><strong>Do-done! R&amp;R<strong>


	17. a new beginning

**Hey everyone…okay this chap will have lots of _studious_ terms …so if you don't understand any of them…feel free to ask!**

**Oh and yeah you'll find 'S' x 'S' romance in this one…one of the 'S' is definitely Sakura and the other 'S'…well you'll have to read to find out! :-3  
>Enjoy<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke rubbed his forehead as he wrote down another equation on his notebook. He hated chemistry. All the equations and compounds confused him. He looked out of the window and thought about Sakura, which made his head turn towards her. Sakura was sitting across the room, her tongue curled at the corner of her upper lip and eyes glued to her notebook.<p>

Sasuke sighed. She liked chemistry, it was her third favourite subject (first being bio and second maths). He stared at her, making her look up. For a moment his heart fluttered as he thought that she would look at him. But then she went back to her notes as Anko continued teaching them, without even sparing a glance towards him.

Sasuke sighed, momentarily frustrated. But then he started thinking about the reasons of why she was ignoring him since the time of Sai and Captain Yamato's addition.

As the bell rang, he sighed again **(I just love making them sigh:-P)** and got up. As he left the room he made his mind to ask her himself.

He saw Sakura walk up to her locker. He furrowed his eyebrow as Ino came running towards Sakura and after saying something dragged Sakura away with her.

Sasuke inwardly cursed himself and jumped when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see Hinata standing with her hands clutching a number of books.

She smiled and spoke waving towards a random girl "She's just upset!"

Sasuke looked taken aback. Could she read his mind too? No it wasn't that. He must have shown signs of some _feelings_.

Sasuke regained his composure and raised his eyebrow "And why should I care?"

Hinata frowned and sighed "Your face shows annoyance and…" she bit her lip "I know Sakura chan's ignoring you!"

Sasuke pressed his lips together as Hinata started walking away.

"Wait!" Sasuke half shouted. Hinata stopped and turned towards him.

"Why is _she_ upset?" Sasuke asked his mind rushing back to the previous events.

Hinata looked down and bit her lip. She looked outside the window and saw four random girls giggling, reminding her of herself, Sakura, Tenten and Ino. She smiled and whispered "A lot has changed hasn't it?"  
>Sasuke looked at the direction of her stare and whispered "Yeah…it sure has!"<p>

"I've known Sakura chan and Naruto Kun since KG…Sakura chan was…umm…let's say…sensitive!" Hinata spoke, her voice low, almost a whisper.  
>Sasuke looked at the shy girl sitting next to him and thought <em>'I wish I had known her too…'<em>  
>"Sakura chan has always wanted to be a perfect leader and a friend for us…not for fame or herself but for <em>others<em>! She _always_ had this thought that she should be strong…to support others!" Hinata's eyes sparkled as tears threatened to pour from her them.  
>Sasuke tensed as Hinata rubbed her eyes.<br>"Even when her parents died…she was there to comfort Lady Tsunade…" Hinata giggled soundlessly "Even though this should have been the opposite!"  
>Hinata looked at Sasuke "She's upset because she thinks all this…mess…these additions…the elders not trusting you…it's because of her…because she couldn't convince them…being the leader she should've convinced them!"<br>Sasuke looked startled "But it's not _her_ fault!"  
>Hinata smiled, her pearly white eyes shining "<em>I <em>know…but _she_ doesn't!"  
>Sasuke looked ahead and so did Hinata as the bell rang again, signalling the end of the period.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on the roof's railing with her legs hanging off the roof. She smiled as she re-read her essay on 'X gen-the tech freaks'. She sighed and after closing her notebook, kept it inside her bag.<br>"Careless much, aren't you?" Sasuke's voice reached her ears, making her lose her balance. Sakura quickly composed herself and swinging her legs with a swift movement (which Sasuke admired a lot) stood up, face to face with Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed as Sakura started walking past him after picking her bag. However, Sasuke grabbed her hand with his and dragged her in front of him again.  
>"Avoiding me isn't gonna solve the problem!" Sasuke said. His stern gaze made Sakura flinch.<br>Sakura glared him "Yeah…but it can minimize my pain!"  
>Sasuke felt a pang in his heart. He sighed "What pain?"<p>

"Pain of failing…failing to be a good leader!" Sakura pulled her hand out of his grasp "They wanted you to be replaced…I couldn't convince them…I couldn't convince them that you are trustable…it's a leader's duty to convince the higher people about her team members and-"

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke interrupted.

"What?" Sakura looked taken aback.

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke repeated.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and sighed "Of course I do! I was the one who brought you back…why wouldn't I- "

Sasuke _smiled_ and kissed Sakura's cheek.  
>Sakura gaped as Sasuke backed away and spoke in a calm voice "That's all I need!"<p>

Sakura stood there, her hand on the kissed cheek as Sasuke left.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

Sakura replayed the incident on the school roof in her mind as she lied down on her bed. She sighed and grabbed her phone and typed:  
><strong>All d best 4 2moro! <strong>**J And gudnyt!**  
>She sent the message to Sasuke and Naruto and kept her phone beside her head.<br>A moment later it vibrated twice. She picked it up and read:

From Naruto:  
><strong>Thanx and gn 2 u too…Sakura chan!<strong>

Another message read:

From Sasuke:  
><strong>Thanks and GN Sakura…<strong>

Sakura smiled and placed the small device beside her pillow. But then the incident on the roof flashed before her again, making her puff her cheeks and burry her head in the pillow.  
>She heard Tsunade's voice from outside her room "Good night Sakura!"<br>She smiled and replied back by shouting "GOOD NIGHT SHISHOU!" making the lady outside her room flinch. Sakura chuckled and closed her eyes, trying to replay the procedures of various experiments of biology.  
>But all she could rewind was Sasuke's lips on her cheek.<p>

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

Sakura sighed again as she spit in the funnel, which was coated with a thin layer of wet cotton. As her saliva deposited in the small measuring cylinder at the piped end of the funnel, she thought about Sasuke and Naruto.

"Psst…hey forehead!" Ino whispered from another table.

Sakura glanced at Kurenai, her biology teacher and then looked at Ino.

"Which one are you doing? Temperature or pH?" Ino whispered again, waving a test tube at Sakura.

"Temperature! What about you?" Sakura whispered back.

Ino groaned "Lucky you…I have to do pH!"

Sakura raised her eyebrow "Ino…pH is easier…I'll have to maintain the temperature throughout the experiment!"

Kurenai cleared her throat making both of them jump. Ino bit her tongue and mumbled an apology. Sakura sighed and spat again. A minute later, the collected saliva reached the _1 ml._ mark on the cylinder. Sakura narrowed her eyes and smiled. After transferring the saliva to a test tube containing _19 ml._ distilled water she kept it in a water bath with temperature _37˚C_ and sighed again.  
>Ino roll her eyes "Sakura will you stop it! You have sighed fifteen times already!"<p>

Sakura puckered her lips and whispered "I worried, okay! Hinata and Tenten are so damn lucky…they're watching Sasuke's and Naruto's _final_ match! And here _I_ am…finding the achromic point of salivary amylase and effects of temperature on it!"  
>Ino sighed "Okay okay! But just don't sigh again…"<br>Kurenai cleared her throat again, this time more loudly and said "If you want to talk Ino…Sakura…you may go outside!"

Sakura and Ino mumbled an apology in unison.

* * *

><p><p>

-x-

Sakura entered the mainstreet library and walked up to the counter. The librarian looked up at her and smiled, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Sakura…how can I help you today?" she said, tying her brown hair up in bun.

Sakura smiled "Miss Shūren… a book related to medicinal herbs…one that I haven't read!"

Shūren smiled and pointed towards a rack on her left "Might as well check those out! They arrived today in the morning!"

Sakura nodded and walked up to the rack. Her eyes, while scanning all the books, landed on a certain black haired boy reading a book. She stared him for a while and then, after picking the desired book walked towards him.

She stood beside him and smiled. A pile of books were kept on the table in front of the boy.

"Messy little guy aren't you, Sai?" Sakura spoke with a low voice.

Sai looked up at her and smiled genuinely. Sakura blinked, momentarily distracted by this nearly realistic smile.

"Miss Sakura!"

"Drop the formality Sai…I don't like it!" Sakura said, sitting on a chair next to his.

Sai smiled again. However, this one was a fake, making Sakura frown. She sighed and looked at the book lying open in front of the boy. Sai's hand moved swiftly to cover the book's pages, to avoid Sakura from reading the text.

Sakura raised her eyebrow and grinned, her hand snatching the book.  
>She chuckled as she read the book's title "The Emotions Guide-for those who have difficulty in portraying their emotions! Martha Jenkins? She's an amateur!"<p>

She looked at Sai, who had turned his head away from her (apparently trying to conceal his expressions), sighed and got up.  
>She walked up to a rack on their right and picked a book. After reading its title she walked back to Sai and bent over his shoulder. She kept the book in front of him.<br>Sai looked at it and read "Understanding your emotional side…Rick Moray?"  
>"It's a really nice book…the author's one of my personal favs!"<p>

Sai blinked as Sakura smiled brightly. Sai looked down again. Sakura blinked, a bit taken aback and thought _'Did he just…blush?'_

Sai got up hastily, making Sakura stumble a few steps backwards, and bowed low.

"Thank you…Miss-"

"I told you to drop the formality!" Sakura retorted, this time a bit harshly.

"Sorry…Sakura!" Sai mumbled and after a hasty 'goodbye' walked away from.

Sakura stared the boy's retreating form and thought _'So…he's not a complete emotionless bastard after all…'_

* * *

><p><strong>DONE AND DONE…R&amp;R PLEASE<strong>


End file.
